


Alpha

by Fave101



Category: Assassin's Creed, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Nightshade Series - Andrea Cremer, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fave101/pseuds/Fave101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost. Fun, giggly, happy, irresponsible, but what if that was all wrong? What if he was a prince of Asgard? Pack leader? A father? An assassin? What the Guardians don't know can't hurt them, right? Werewolf!Jack, Father!Jack, Assassin!Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alpha

AN: My 3rd fan-fiction in the Avengers, Rise of the Guardians crossover category, but this one has elements form Assassins Creed (weapons, armor) and Nightshade (werewolf). I've actually planed this one! Now I've just got to write it. I can finally describe things with color. 

Sorry for spelling or grammar errors. I know I will make a lot of them.  
1

Jack yawned and opened his eyes. It was time to get up, but he didn't want to. Amelia, his daughter kept him up most the night. She had been whimpering and whining in her sleep. Jack had to wake her more than once for the nightmares to stop. Now she was sleeping peacefully under his chin. 

Jack lifted his head and licked her forehead. Amelia's bright blue eyes slowly opened. She blinked a couple times then yawned. 

"Time to get up." Jack whispered gently trying not to wake the other wolves. She nodded and stood up, a little wobbly on her paws. Jack stood and stretched. "Go sleep with the other pups."

"No, I want to go with you." She whined. Amelia looked up at her father giving him her best puppy dog eyes. 

Jack smiled. "They don't work on me, only your uncles and grandparents. Come on your still half asleep. You won't know I'm gone." He grabbed her by the scruff and carried her over to another wolf with pups around her age. She curled up and went back to asleep. 

The pack they where currently staying with was one of the biggest, just over 20 wolves. Each with a touch of winter’s magic in their blood. Jack and Amelia where the only two real winter spirits. They can shift from wolf to human and back again whenever they wanted. The winter pack wolves where born wolves and stay wolves, never changing.

Before Jack was asked to take over the packs by Manny and Mother Nature they were constantly fighting causing super storms. The previous head winter spirit had no interest or connection with the packs. He had let them fight and kill each other almost causing another ice age. 

Jack walked out of the den and looked around at the snowy landscape. Today there was a Guardian meeting and the pole wasn't too far away. Jack decided it was a good idea to run there. As soon as he stood to leave the morning patrol was just coming in. The pair nodded respectively and padded into the cave.

The white wolf took off running to the cost, paws kicking up snow. He was very fast for a wolf thanks to his small size. His pure white coat helped to camouflage him in the snow he lived in. Through his training as an assassin both on Asgard and on Earth made him one of the most deadly people alive. Jack's over protective older brothers where very skilled with their powers. Jack hadn't seen either in 30 years. Amelia has been bugging him to visit her uncles and grandparents, but Jack is busy leading the winter packs and keeping up with the Guardians expectations. North decided it would be a great idea to meet almost every week to get to know Jack.

Once Jack reached the coast he shifted back to human form. Each time he shifts complex magic is used. Technically Jack is both human and wolf at the same time and can move between the two forms freely. If one form is occupied the other is still there, just invisible. Jack's wolf instincts can take over when human if angered or threatened.

Jack stood looking over the ocean. He flicked his wrist making sure his hidden blade was working properly. It flicked easily in and out without any difficulty. Jack reached behind his hood where he kept a set of 5 throwing knifes. He never went anywhere without them; even a Guardian meeting. The rest of his weapons where in his room at North's. Jolly old Saint Nick had insisted that Jack needed a room at the pole and it seemed like a good place to hide his weapons away from Amelia. She might be old enough to know better, but Jack still worried that something, even an accident could happen. 

He unclipped his staff from the small silver band around his neck. Years after Odin gave him the shepherds crook, Jack discovered he could shrink it down to a smaller size and use other weapons, but still have control over his powers as long as the staff was touching his skin. 

The Guardians where so used to Jack having it full size that if he showed up without his staff they would make a big deal about it. Jack flew on the wind over the ocean and was soon over polar ice. The North Pole pack was running under him. Jack waved to them and the wolves howled back.

Jack landed on a windowsill and pushed the glass open. He floated down where North and Bunny where waiting beside the globe. The winter spirit landed on the wooden railing.

"Oi Frostbite, what’s with the blizzard in Calgary?" Bunny asked sticking his nose in the air. Jack rolled his eyes. Bunny has been getting on his nerves lately. He turned to North.

"Where are Tooth and Sandy?" Jack asked with a yawn. He needs to get more sleep. 

"Just finishing their jobs. They're about 5 minutes away." North said. "Didn't get much sleep last night?"

Jack shook his head. "Not a very fun night."

"Why didn't you use your room?" North asked.

"I was busy." Jack lied.

"With what?" Bunny asked. Jack hated when Bunny stuck his nose where it didn't belong.

"Seasonal business." Jack snapped. He was cranky and Bunny wasn't helping.

A smoky grey furred yeti walked up to North with a green wooden airplane in its paws. North picked it up and inspected it carefully. Then gave it back. "Good build, but paint it red." North said. The yeti groaned and nodded. Jack laughed. 

Christmas had just ended and the yetis where already busy building next year’s toys. The workshop was busiest Jack had ever seen. Yetis were moving packages and trying to find tools in the mess. Jack sighed and laid back on the railing blocking out the noise.

"Don't sleep Frost. They will be here soon." Bunny hissed. Jack closed his eyes anyway. He tuned into the pack alphas hive mind. It was like a radio for all the alphas to plan the winter without causing too much damage at once or needing a messenger. Only the leading alphas of each pack could use the hive mind. Jack listened for any tension among the packs, but there was none. A few of the North American alphas were planning a storm close to the Canadian border and another smaller storm in northern Ontario.

Sandy and Tooth flew in seconds later and North started the meeting. Jack sat up straight on the railing. He didn't have much input other than nodding once and awhile. He usually spaced out, like he was doing now. Seasonal spirits are not allowed to tell non-seasonals about weather patterns and the animals. No one, but the seasonal knew about the animals. Winter had wolves, spring had chickens, summer had snakes and fall had horses. Spring, summer and fall all more than two human spirits and less animals than winter. While winter had two human spirits and a lot more wolves. 

"Jack?" Tooth asked fluttering over. She put a hand on Jacks shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Jack blinked groggily. 'Did I fall asleep?' He thought.

"I told you he wasn't listening." Bunny hissed. "You’re so irresponsible." 

"Sure Bunny, where ever." Jack said. "I'm not in the mood today." He grabbed his staff and hopped off the railing.

"What’s that suppose to mean?" Bunny growled stepping towards Jack.

"None of your business." Jack said calmly. He needed to keep a level head and not let his anger and annoyance get the better of him. Jack could already feel his teeth sharpening. Most people knew to never look a wolf in the eye, but Bunny didn't seem to be one of them.

"No, Bunny. It’s not." Jack growled turning away. "You know the season rules."

"Rules? Since when did you follow rules?!" Bunny laughed mockingly. Jack turned to face him. "You don't care about anyone, but yourself! You’re a winter. All you do is hurt and kill people."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "It’s part of the job." He hissed between sharp teeth.

"You’re no Guardian. You’re a cold hearted killer." Bunny yelled. Jack growled. He took a step back readying to shift and attack, but stopped. Jack needed to get away before he hurt someone. He jumped out the closest window. The wind lowered him down and as soon as his feet hit the ground he shifted. The wind blew snow up around the running white wolf, camouflaging him and covering his tracks. Jack ran until he reached the ocean. Then shifted back to human and flew over and landed on the coast Jack shifted back to wolf form and ran for the pack Amelia was with.

The winter spirit decided he needs time away from everything. Amelia had been bugging him to visit Asgard and it seemed like a good place to level his head and cool off. 

Jack slowed his pace as he approached pack territory. A hunting party was just leaving and they asked Jack to join them. He politely said "no." And padded into the den. Amelia was wrestling with the other pups. She heard his approach and ran over.

"Daddy!" She barked happily, jumping up and nipping at Jacks ears.

Jack smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Where?" She asked tilting her head.

"To Asgard!" He yelled excitedly. Amelia's eyes widened. Her tongue lulled out in a wolfy grin. "We have to get outside of pack territory before we can call for Heimdall."

Amelia nodded and waited outside while Jack thanked the packs alpha. He walked out of the den and into the forest. Amelia followed close behind; dark brown fur shining almost red in the sunlight. She started to nip at his heals. "Hurry up!" She groaned. Jack smirked and slowed. "Come on, come on, come on!" Jack stopped and sat down. "Daddy!" She whined.

"Okay. We are far enough away now." He said. Jack lifted his head and howled. Amelia joined him. When he reopened his eyes Heimdall stood in front of him.

 

"Welcome back Jokul, Amelia." He said. Jack smiled. 'It’s great to be home.' He thought. Footsteps came towards him. Jack looked to the sound, Thor, Loki and four other people he didn't recognized walked towards him. As soon as Thor caught sight of Jack he ran for him. Jack huffed. Every time he came home Thor chased him around until he got a hug. 'Might as well get it over now.'

"Jokul!" Thor yelled happily. He picked up the annoyed wolf. Thor squeezed him tight. Then set him back down next to his daughter. "You brought Amelia too!" 

"Since when did Thor get a dog?" A man with a glowing blue circle in his chest asked.

Amelia growled angrily. "We are not pets or dogs!" 

To everyone, but Jack and Amelia it sounded like a series of barks and growls. 

"I wouldn't say that." Loki mumbled.

"Oh and why not?" The man asked.

"That 'dog' is our brother." Thor said. "And the smaller one is our niece."

"It is not." The man said. Jack and Amelia shifted and crossed their arms at the same time. "Holly crap! You're werewolves?!"

AN: Any questions? Just ask! This might be confusing, but if you have read Nightshade by Andrea Creamer than the wolf part would hopefully make more sense. This fic will be on Fanfiction, Wattpad, Deviantart and AO3. Same username!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for all the comments, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! 

"Holly crap! You're a werewolf?!"

"Pretty much, yes. We are werewolves." Jack said shrugging. "Who are you?" 

Thor cleared his throat. "Jokul these are the Avengers. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff." Gesturing to each person.

"Hello." They said all at the same time. 

"Wait, they can see you?" Loki asked. The Avengers all nodded confused.

"Why couldn't we see him?" Banner asked.

"On earth the only people who can see me believe in 'Jack Frost' or 'Jokul Frosti,' but on Asgard everyone can, even if they are from earth and don't believe." Jack explained. Amelia yawned and tugged on his sweaters sleeve. Jack reached down and picked her up cradling her in his arms. Her brown hair fell over her face. Jack gently swept her hair behind her ear. She was small for her age and sometimes acted older or younger than she really was. Amelia was playing with the zipper on her bomber jacket made from Jack's old cloak. She swung her feet around making clumps of packing snow fall from the ankles of her black jeans. 

"Let’s go to the garden." Thor said. The god of thunder knew it was his niece’s favorite place. 

As soon as they started to walk Jack and Loki drifted to the back of the pack and ended up side by side. Up ahead Thor, Tony and Bruce where in a deep conversation about medicines that quickly moved to weapons.

"Bad day at the office?" Loki asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I decided that I needed a vacation." 

Loki laughed. "When do you ever take a vacation? You're always up to something."

"True, I can't stay put for long." Jack smiled mischievously. "I really need to practice my archery skills."

"Archery?" Barton asked looking back as they walked. Jack nodded. "Archery is my specialty."

"I'm not very good, especially when I'm out of practice." Jack said modestly. "I don't have my bow either."

"Not good?" Loki laughed and rolled his eyes. "I bet you’re better than Hawkeye!"

"Yeah right." Steve said. "Even Olympic archers aren't better than him!"

"Than it’s settled." Thor said stopping the group.

"What’s settled?" Natasha asked.

"Jokul and Clint are going to have a shoot off to settle who's the better archer!" Thor chuckled. He made it sound like it was obvious. 

Jack shrugged. "Why not?"

"Fine with me." Clint said crossing his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Brake ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: With Guardians after Jack left.

"Bunny!" Tooth hissed after Jack disappeared out the window. "How could you say that!"

Sandy angrily floated over shaking his small fist at Bunny. 

"What?" Bunny said putting his paws up in front of him. "He deserved it!" 

"No Bunny. He did not." Tooth growled. "Jack is only a child compared to us!"

"Tooth is right, Jack did nothing wrong." North said crossing his arms with his 'naughty' and 'nice' tattoos showing. Bunny never thought about Frostbite as a kid before, but the more he thought about it the more guilty he felt. The Easter spirit had only yelled at Jack for falling asleep. Then his pent up anger got the better of him.

"Your right." Bunny mumbled. "I got to go apologize." 

Before any of the other Guardians could say anything Bunny hopped down a tunnel and was gone. He reappeared under the window Jack had jumped out of and sniffed around. Even if Jack had flown away his scent would have fallen to the ground for Bunny to pick up. 

The Guardian of hope sniffed around easily finding the scent trail. He frowned. It was odd that Jacks scent was so close to the ground and very strong, signaling that Jack walked, not flown away, although there were no prints. He followed the scent through the frozen tundra. Bunny stopped and looked around. He felt like someone was watching him. One thing stood out among the endless snow, the form of a grey wolf on top of one of the snowy ice cliffs. Its sharp eyes watching him like a hawk. Bunny shivered. He hated wolves or any kind of meat eater. Bunny shook his head and kept following the scent trail to the ocean.

Waves crashed against the shore. Bunny sighed. He can't track in water. The Guardian of hope could only hope to pick up Frostbites scent on the other side of the ocean. He opened a tunnel and quickly hopped down it.

Bunny looked around for any sign of the winter spirit, but found nothing but wolf prints and Jack's scent. He scowled at the prints and how Frost's scent followed them. The trail wove through the forest and into a cave. Bunny slowed as he approached the cave. The scent of wolf was everywhere, but the pack seemed out hunting or something at the moment. The 6 foot rabbit knew next to nothing about wolf behavior. Bunny became curious and entered the cave. Jack's scent with another more human scent where present along with the wolves. 'Was Jack literally raised by wolves?' He thought. The other scent could have been another winter spirit, but Bunny didn't know of any other winters other than Jack Frost. Bunny shook his head and followed the scents back out into the forest. He didn't want to be there if the pack came back. 

 

The Easter spirit followed the scent. Everywhere Jack's scent and the mystery went so did the wolf prints. There were two sets, on bigger, but not a full sized wolf and the other much smaller. Most likely a teen and a puppy. It was odd there was no scent of wolf around the prints. Bunny stopped suddenly. The trail had ended abruptly. The guardians of hope sniffed around trying to find the continuation of the trail, but found nothing. It was almost if he pair had teleported away leaving no trace behind. Bunny groaned. How would he find Jack now? The guilt was growing and he hated it.

Bunny tapped his foot opening a tunnel were he guessed North and the other Guardians would be overlooking the workshop and globe. As soon as he heard the angry shouts, he knew he had guessed correctly. 

North flew out of the tunnel and landed on his back in the snow. Sandy and Tooth following close behind. "Bunny! What was that for?!"

"Sorry mate, but it was the fastest way to get your attention." Bunny said helping his friend up.

"Did you find Jack?" Tooth asked. 

Bunny shook his end. "No, but the tail ended there." He said pointing at the spot. "He had someone else with him."

Bunny didn't mention the wolf prints or scent because they didn't seem important.

"How could the trail just end like that?" North asked. Bunny shook his head. "Did you recognize the other sent?"

"I don't know who it is, but they smell an awful lot like Jack." Bunny said scratching his ear with his back foot. Sandy created pictures of snowflake and an ugly horse. "No Pitch wasn't here."

"Are you sure?" Tooth asked. Bunny nodded.

"Something might have happened to him." North said. "Let’s split up and look for him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh come on that kid won't beat the world’s best archer!" Tony complained. Amelia giggled. 

"I'm not a kid; I'm much older than you." Jack said.

"Oh I believe you. Thor's like what? 1000? But you look a kid. So I can call you one." Tony smirked. Jack rolled his eyes.

Amelia continued to giggle. "Oh you think that’s funny do ya?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." She laughed. 

"Want down?" Jack asked. She nodded. He gently set her on the ground. 

"Ready?" Hawkeye asked. Jack nodded.

"Go sit with your uncles." Jack pointed to where Thor, Loki and the Avengers were sitting. Steve and Tony had a bet against Thor and Loki for who would win.

Jack walked over to the weapons rack and picked up a bow and sheath of arrows and walked back over to Clint.

Their target was set up with an arrow already in the middle. Whoever split it first wins. 

Hawkeye looked confident as he stepped up to the mark. He loaded the bow and took aim. There was no wind to hinder him. Moments later he fired. The arrow stuck into the board millimeters away from its target. Hawkeye grumbled and Jack smirked. 

The winter spirit pulled an arrow from the sheath and loaded his bow and quickly took aim. He took a deep breath fired. The arrow slammed into the target splitting the arrow perfectly in half. Jack turned to Hawkeye whose mouth was hanging open.

"I bet you couldn't do that twice!" Tony yelled. Amelia giggled at the man’s sudden outburst.

"Geeze Tony, act your age not your shoe size." Loki said. "Amelia acts older than you and she’s only 10 in human years!" 

"You want me to split the arrow that split the arrow?" Jack asked. Tony nodded and Jack reloaded. He aimed and fire without hesitation and split the arrow again. Clint just shook his head.

"What are you, the god of archery?" Clint asked putting his bow away.

"Nope, I'm the god of winter." Jack replied.

"Do you remember the time Asgard almost ran out of arrows? Jokul split them all!" Thor asked.

Loki nodded and laughed. "And only because he was board!" He said remembering the young boy hitting the target over and over and over again, splitting each arrow with ease. 

Amelia got up and ran to her father. "Something's not right." She frowned.

"What’s not right?" Banner asked, 

"The packs, something is wrong with the packs." Jack said in a hurry. "I got to go. Amelia you stay here and play dress up with Thor and Loki."

Amelia nodded and laughed tugging on Loki's hair. Thor and Loki groaned.

AN: Any questions? Just ask!


	3. Chapter 3

3

AN: Not much to say, but you guys are amazing!!!! Oh and I remembered my Howrse password! If you have howrse feel free to PM me. My username is kianaleader.

“Thanks Heimdall!” Jack called as he jumped into the bifrost. He was blinded by the bright lights and when his vision cleared Jack was standing on his frozen pond. The assassin cursed as he spotted golden sand out of the corner of his eye. Jack dived into the trees and hid behind one, shrinking his staff at the same time. 

The Sandman flew over head spreading dreams and searching for the white haired boy with sharp golden eyes. Jack didn’t dare move or make a sound. Sandy stayed for a while before moving on to the north. Jack sighed in relief. He didn’t want to be found just yet. He had work to be done and he didn’t want the Guardians to mess him up. If Sandy was looking; so would the others. The assassin would have to be careful. 

Jack turned, shifted and padded into the forest towards the Burgess Packs den. Their Alpha, Sicarius was the first to alert him to the danger and the other alphas quickly followed. The white wolf arrived outside of the den. It was perfect for a pack to live in, small tunnel entrance not big enough for a adult human to fit through that opened up into a huge cave which had a small stream running through it. The stream never froze, ever not even in the dead of winter.

The white wolf squeezed through the tunnel into the main cavern to find the pack gathered in a circle waiting for him. “Hello Sicarius.” Jack said sitting in the spot the wolves left across from the alpha. 

"Jack." The golden wolf dipped his head. "The hunting parties and patrols have been seeing shadows of horses for some time, but today they saw a nightmare horse. It attacked us; luckily no one was hurt too badly."

"Keep the pack inside. Don't go out unless you need to and always take someone with you. Never go out alone." Jack said sternly. He looked around the circle of wolves to make sure they understood. A young pup poked Sicarius's shoulder with his nose.

"Daddy? Who's that?" The green eyed pup whispered looking at Jack.

Sicarius looked down at the cream colored pup. "That's my boss."

"But you’re the alpha!"

"Yes, but that's the alphas, alpha." Sicarius laughed as the pup stared up at him with wide green eyes. 

"We'll I better go. I got glaciers to move and packs to run." Jack said. He turned and walked out the exit tunnel back into the forest. The white wolf decided to sneak into the pole to get the rest of his weapons. If Pitch was really back and all the packs seeing nightmare horses weren’t just a coincident, he would need his weapons to keep the packs and children safe.

\---Time skip! ---

Jack lied down in the pure white snow. His fur camouflaging perfectly; only his blue eyes and black nose there visible. The assassin was on a cliff overlooking the pole. Below yetis patrolled around the base and on the ice paths surrounding the pole. The windows were locked tight with alarms, all except one. The skylight Jack always flew through. 

The winter spirit found it a long time ago when he stole a toy for Amelia and North never noticed the week point. There were other reasons why he was on the naughtily list.

Jack shifted and flew straight up into the thick snow clouds surrounding the pole. He decided to keep his staff in its charm form to keep it from hindering him. Jack pulled his hood up hiding his face in shadow. It wouldn't matter if someone saw him with his hood up, they would know who it was, but it was better than his white hair in the shadows when he was hiding. 

As soon as he was over the skylight he dropped down and swung the window open and silently hopped into the rafters. The assassin didn't have to worry about shadows since it was night and he was above the light fixtures. 

The hooded teen crept through the rafters not making a sound. He peaked over the beam hearing a commotion below. 

A giant 6 foot rabbit hopped through the door and ran straight over to the fire place to warm his feet. Jack rolled his eyes and kept jumping through the rafters to his room on the north side of the pole.

The rafters weren't hard to climb through the problem was leaving a scent. There was no way to avoid it. The assassin didn't want to leave and obvious traces behind. 

The spirit of winter finally reached his room and gently pushed the door open before creeping in.

\---------

AN: With avengers and Amelia.

"Wear this one!" Amelia giggled as she pick out a light pink dress for Thor to wear. The dress was a frilly ball gown with poofy shoulder ruffles the size of soccer balls. It was a miracle that Amelia could find a dress big enough to fit Thor. Tony laughed as Thor took the dress from his niece. 

"What? Tough guys wear pink." Thor said as he walked to the change rooms. 

"Oh so manly!" Tony laughed. Thor smirked as Amelia walked up to Tony. She smiled sweetly and gave him the puppy dog eyes. Tony smiled softly falling into her trap.

"Mr. Tony?" She asked. Blue eyes wide and innocent. "Would you wear this? Please?"

"Sure sweetheart." He said gently taking the knee length golden dress from her and following Thor to the dressing rooms.

"How did you do that?" Natasha asked in amazement watching the billionaire playboy follow Thor with his dress. It was almost like the man was hypnotized.

"Puppy eyes." She answered. "They work on everyone, except dad."

"Even Odin?" Banner asked. Amelia nodded. "I wonder if they would work on Fury?"

"Definitely." Loki said. 

Thor came prancing out of the change room and started skipping around.

"Someone bring out the fairy wings!" Clint laughed. Tony shyly followed. Amelia laughed watching the grown skipping around in dresses. They were lucky she didn't make them wear high heels.

\--------

Jack walked straight over to his dresser witch held nothing but a few hoodies and a pair of skater shoes he never wore. Then there was the hidden compartment; it was hidden with an illusion that Loki helped him cast. Inside were all his weapons. He grabbed the hidden handled and pulled it open. Jack pulled out his robes and places them on the floor in such a way they could be folded into a bundle. The he grabbed his second hidden blade and throwing knifes and placed them carefully together. Next he grabbed his dagger, two cutlasses and bow and sheath of arrows. Last but not least his pair of worn leather knee high boots. They were the only pair of shoes he would wear without a fight.

Each blade was one of a kind; with frost etched into the metal by his best friend and mentor, Ratonhnhaké:ton or better known a Conner. The master assassin taught him all about the people of earth and in return Jack helped him with missions and still followed the creed. Jack still helped out the modern day assassins and had been offered the position of mentor more than once. 

The winter god was surprised when Conner approached him all those years ago. The native explained that he believed in Gohone, the spirit of winter in his tribe’s mythology.

The assassins head snapped up as he heard footsteps barreling towards him. He didn't stick around long enough to see who it was. The winter god jumped out the window, not even pausing to close it.

\----------

"Jack?" Bunny mumbled interrupting North. The Christmas spirit raised an eyebrow at the rabbit tasting the air. In a flash Bunny was gone running down the hall. He slammed Jack's bedroom door open. Something blue dived out the window. The guardian of hope ran over. Jack was falling. The boy had something in his hands that wasn't his staff. Bunny panicked. He thought Frostbite couldn't fly without it. 

Bunny hopped down a tunnel and appeared under where Jack would land. The rabbit looked up, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. Bunny spun around confused. He caught another flash of blue and chased after it. Snow blocked his vision.

"Frost!" Bunny yelled over the wind. He ran towards where he last saw Jack.

\---------

"Crap." Jack spat. Bunny was following him. The wind kicked snow up covering him as he shifted. The wolf picked up his weapons bundle and ran.

\-----------

The guardian of hope spotted a silhouette among the snow. He pushed through the howling wind. The wind lessened and Bunny could just make out a wolf. He strained to see the pure white animal in the snow. The guardian didn't know why, but he followed the predator.

Another gust of wind blew snow into his face, he blink and the wolf was gone. "Was that?" Bunny shook his head. "No..." He trudged through the snow back to the pole.

AN: This took FOREVER to type! And I have a lot of bad excuses- Minecraft, inception, the avengers, learning to drive, bolt, cars, R.E.D. French exams and a lot of culminating projects. Ugh. The chapters will take longer to come out now, but in the summer they will come out sooner, hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

4

AN: Sorry guys I had exams! Gods I hate those things. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!

Oh one more thing *= Frost giant

Jack skidded to a stop, nails scraping on the golden floor of the bifrost dome.

"Cutting it a little close?" Heimdall asked. Jack nodded and shook his fur, snow fell from it. "You should see what your daughter got your brothers and the avengers to wear."

"I think I will." He said as he shifted. The assassin picked up his weapons and strolled out of the dome towards the castle. Jack easily found his daughter and friends from the hoots of laughter coming from the main throne room. He walked in to find his mother, Amelia and Natasha rolling on the floor laughing while Odin, his brothers and the avengers skipped around in dresses. Each dress fit the wearer's personality in some way, except for Thor. Jack crept closer to where the girls were and poked Amelia.

"Daddy!" She jumped up and pointed at the men. "Do you have a camera?"

Jack shook his head. "Sorry honey, I still haven't managed to get one."

"Jokul, your daughter is evil!" Odin said giving him an annoyed stare.

"Sorry dad, but she is your granddaughter." Jack laughed.

"Mmm Odin you look ravishing." Frigga laughed.

"Thanks." Odin snapped.

"Okay boys, back to work!" Natasha said clapping her hands together.

"Work?" Frigga asked.

"Just an expression." She said. "I think everyone was tired of seeing men in dresses."

"I agree." Jack said. The men walked off into the dressing rooms. "Where did you get all those dresses? And more importantly, where did you get one to fit Thor?"

"It's magic!" Amelia rolled her eyes like it was obvious. The men walked out of the change rooms in their normal clothing all with scowls on their faces.

"We are never talking about that again." Tony hissed. Everyone nodded except Amelia.

"You brought the rest of your weapons?" Loki asked spotting the bundle.

Jack nodded. "I'm out of practice."

"Yeah right! That's what you said about your bow and arrow aim!" Clint grumbled. Jack laughed.

"We could help fix that." Loki said.

"Yay!" Thor said. He started randomly running ahead of the group.

Loki leaned over to Jack. "*I think Amelia has him under a spell.*" He said in frost giant.

Jack shrugged. "*You never know, but I doubt it.*" The assassin responded. The god of winter held his daughters hand as they walked to the training ring.

"What happened on earth?" She asked.

"The Burgess pack was attacked by a nightmare." Jack said shaking his head.

"Was anyone hurt?" Loki asked. Jack shook his head. "What about the Guardians?"

"No kids where hurt, so it's not their business." Jack said dismissively.

"What is a guardian?" Natasha asked.

"Guardians protect children from Pitch, his nightmares and any other threat. Last year he tried to take over the world, again and Manny called me in to help." Jack explained.

"How did Shield not know about that?" Steve asked.

"Well, probably because they don't believe in fairy tales." Jack said sarcastically.

"Who are the guardians?"

"The Sandman, Tooth Fairy, Santa and the Easter bunny."

"By your tone of voice, I'm guessing you don't particularly like these guardians." Banner observed.

Jack shrugged. "They don't know me. They think I'm an irresponsible kid."

"So they don't know you're a werewolf ninja dad?" Tony questioned.

"Basically. I'm not a ninja, I'm an assassin." Jack said. Amelia tugged on his sleeve and pulled him forward. The pair broke out into a run and easily past the avengers.

"Hey watch were you're going!" Tony yelped jumping out of the way.

Jack laughed as they dogged around plants and statues making sure nothing fell over. If they so much as leaned, Jack would command the wind to put them back.

The pair gained on Thor; then flew past him. The god of thunder quickly fell behind. Amelia finally stopped when they reached the training ring. Thor followed soon after. He doubled over trying to catch his breath. Jack laughed. "Too tired to train?" He asked.

Thor punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Never, I can still keep up with my baby brother!" He said. Thor grabbed Jack and gave him a noogie.

"Ow! Stop! That hurts!" Jack winced trying to get away from Thor.

"A master at almost every combat style and you still can't stop me?" Thor laughed. He let the white haired teen go. Jack ruffled his hair until it was back to its old spiky self.

The avengers walked in with Loki trailing behind. Thor sat his hammer down and picked up a sword while Loki pulled his dagger from his back. Amelia went over to her uncle's hammer and pulled on the handle.

"Not going to happen honey." Jack said. She sat down beside it annoyed still pulling on its leather strap. "Maybe you could steal a forklift to lift it." The assassin suggested. He unwrapped his weapons bundle and pulled out his other hidden blade and strapped it on tightly.

"You're planning to fight with just a bracer?" Clint asked raising an eyebrow.

Jack smirked. "This is no ordinary bracer." He triggered the blades with a flick of his wrists. The assassin held his hands up to show him.

"You can fight with those?" Banner asked. Jack nodded.

"I've never seen anything like it before. How old is it?" Tony asked.

"The original design was made in the 5th century BCE and required a finger to be removed before use, but mine is newer and didn't need a finger removed for use. It was made during the revolutionary war. The newest ones use electricity to kill their target." Jack explained.

"Could I see the blueprints?" Tony asked.

Jack shook his head. "Sorry, trade secret." He said stepping into the ring where Thor and Loki were already sparing. Loki had Thor pinned up against the railing. The god of mischief noticed Jack's presence and let Thor go.

"Two on one?" He asked. "Thor and I verse you?"

Jack nodded. He stood in the centre of the wooden training ring with Thor and Loki across from each other on the edges.

Loki struck first trying to knock Jack off balance; swinging high. The assassin ducked under Loki's arm and elbowed him in the side. Loki grunted and righted himself. Jack stood with one blade in front of him the other behind his back.

"Come on, you can do better than that." Jack mocked. Loki growled. The god of mischief's eyes flickered to behind Jack. The assassin heard soft footsteps behind him, but pretended not to notice Thor attempting to sneak up on him.

Jack crossed his blades as Thor's sword came down apon him. He pushed the swords blade to the side, away from him. Thor stumbled forward from the force of his attack. The assassin spun blocking another high blow from Loki and countered the god of mischief, twisting the man's wrist making him drop his knife. Jack kicked his shins. Loki faltered grabbing the railing for support.

Jack spotted Loki's sleeve hanging from his wrist. He smirked and grabbed a throwing knife from his back. The assassin swiftly threw the knife at the loose fabric. The frost patterned knife easily cut through the cloth and stuck into the wood railing of the training ring. Loki gasped and tried to pull the knife out, but it wouldn't budge. Jack smiled as he glanced over his shoulder at Thor who had got distracted by a butterfly. Jack would have face palmed if he had the time. He grabbed another knife and threw it at the fabric between Loki's legs. The sharp silver knife caught the tail of the god's robes and stuck into the side of the ring.

"Watch where you're throwing those things!" Loki hissed still trying to pull the knifes out. Jack turned his attention back to Thor. The god of thunder was just noticing Loki's predicament and raised his sword. The assassin spun and kicked the man low, avoiding the sword and knocking Thor off balance. Jack would use his blades to hurt his enemies in a real fight, but not sparing with his brothers.

Thor tripped and quickly recovered taking another swing at Jack. The assassin dropped to the ground on his hands and kicked Thor in the chest sending him backwards over the railing and face first into the dirt. The spirit of winter laughed as Thor got up and spit out a mouthful of dirt.

"Okay, you win." Loki admitted still tugging on the knifes. "Could you please get these things out now?"

Jack walked over and easily pulled the knifes out of the wood. "I loosened them up for you." Loki grumbled.

"Sure you did." Jack rolled his eyes as he put the knifes back behind his hood. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to hit the hay."

\---------------------------------------------

Jack sighed as he rolled over still half asleep. Amelia was in her own bed on the other side if the room snoring quietly.

The assassin gasped clutching his head as a wave of intends pain washed over him. He rolled out of bed hitting the floor with a loud 'thud.' Jack groaned as he pulled himself up and staggered over to Amelia's bed. She was already awake and staring at him with wide panicked eyes.

AN: hey guys sorry that took so long. It didn't help that I started playing Team Fortress 2. If you play, you might see me. My user name is Jokul Frosti (I know so original, not really). I also went and saw Transformers 4 (amazing movie!) which caused me to go back and rewatch everything Transformers! New Michael bay ones as well as the original series and motion picture. Whoops.


	5. Chapter 5

5

AN: I drew a picture of Jack during the shoot off with Clint. Although Clint's not in it and Jack's arm is messed up. It's on my Deviantart profile if you want to check it out.

"Prince Jokul! Are you I'll?" A palace guard asked worriedly watching the prince walk shakily by with his daughter at his side.

"No." He said. "Just a small headache." The guard curtly nodded and continued on his way. "We'll fly the rest of the way."

"Are you sure you're okay to fly?" Amelia asked looking him over with worried eyes.

Jack nodded. "I'm fine." The pain had past, but a shadow remained.

Jack held Amelia's hand as they took off into the night sky.

-) Flashback (-

Once Jack had calmed Amelia down and the pain had subsided, he told her what was going on and what was going to happen. The winter god quickly changed into his assassin's robes and weapons. The assassin decided to keep his staff in its charm form. He started down the hall with Amelia following close behind.

-)Back to the Future(-

They reached the bifrost in half the time it would have taken to walk. Heimdall was waiting for him. "Jokul, are you alrig-"

"I'm fine." Jack interrupted the guardian. "Please open a portal outside of Moscow." Heimdall nodded and did what he was told. Jack shifted as he jumped through the portal with Amelia following close behind.

The white wolf was worried about the pack living on the outskirts of Moscow. The alpha, Magna wasn't responding to any form of contact. The packs closest to them could hear howling and it wasn't a good howling. It was one of pain and loss that was cut off for some reason.

Jack peered into the forest, it was snowing lightly. The pack was close by; he could hear their paws in the snow. The white wolf looked over to Amelia. She was scenting the air. Jack walked forward; Amelia followed keeping her head low. All they could do was hope for the best, but prepare for the worst.

-) Guardians (-

"What do you think happened?" Tooth asked. The guardians where looking in a forest on the outskirts of Moscow when they stumbled apon the body of a wolf. The smoky grey wolf had no severe wounds and wasn't very old. The only wounds were a few cuts on its pads and a bite mark on his leg.

"Does it matter?" Bunny spat watchful eyes scanning the forest. He swore he could feel eyes on him. "It's a dead wolf. It's none of our business."

"True, but the poor thing shouldn't have died from its wounds." Tooth shook her head looking down at the body. "It's too bad."

"Yeah, one less predator to kill things, too bad." Bunny said sarcastically. "Can we leave now?"

"Why are rabbits always so nervous?" North asked rolling his eyes. Sandy nodded in agreement. "Yes, let's go."

North was about to throw down a snow globe when Bunny stopped him. "Wait."

As soon as the guardians left the pack slowly emerged from the forest. They walked with their heads and tails down, whimpering and whining. A light grey wolf ran towards the body. He nudged the downed alpha, expecting him to move.

"Dad?" He whispered heartbrokenly.

"Ipsum?" His mother said. He looked back to her with sad eyes. "He's gone; Magna's gone."

Jack and Amelia padded into the group of wolves. Some nodded as they passed.

"Ipsum. Jack said gaining the young wolf's attention. "It's time." The grey wolf nodded and started to dig beside his father's body. Jack and Ipsum's mother helped. Amelia stayed behind with the pack, just watching. Before the family buried the body Jack inspected it. A few scrapes and a bite mark shouldn't have killed a strong alpha like Magna. There was no scent of poison, natural or not. The white wolf shook his head. There was absolutely no reason a young powerful wolf should have died, or the amount of pain he was in before his death.

"Let's move him." Jack said. Ipsum nodded and he, Jack and his mother started move Magna's body, but something black fell from his fur. "Wait." The wolf sniffed the black sand. "Nightmare sand. What was he doing out? Was anyone with him?"

"He said that he needed to check on something. No one was with him." Eldora, Ipsum's mother said.

"Did he say what he needed to check?" Jack asked. Eldora shook her head.

"He seemed stressed, so I didn't ask."

"Magna was killed by a nightmare. The bite mark was from it." Jack hissed between his teeth. Ipsum's eyes widened and his ears laid flat on his head.

"I'm going to kill that shadow!" He growled baring his sharp teeth.

"Anger won't bring him back." Eldora said as she started to push the dirt back into the hole covering the former alpha's body before a fresh layer of snow covered the ground over the grave.

"Ipsum, as the first born and eldest pup, you become the new alpha. You can choose to keep the same beta or pick a new one." Jack stated.

Ipsum nodded. "I will keep Oswego as my beta. He is older and wiser than me. He knows a lot more about the pack and forest than me."

"Wise words coming from such a young wolf. You'll make a fine alpha." Jack smiled. Amelia brushed up against his side. "You can probably already here the other alphas. It's a bit overwhelming at first, but you'll get use to it. If you have any questions or concerns just call for me."

Ipsum turned to Oswego. "Keep everyone inside; don't let anyone out except the hunters. I want guards at the den entrance 24/7. 3 hour shifts on rotations."

Oswego nodded and started to lead the pack back to their den. Ipsum and Eldora followed behind the pack.

Jack turned to Amelia. "I'm going to check for more signs of nightmares."

The assassin started to sniff around but found nothing signaling a nightmares presence, but someone else was here. Jack was surprised he didn't notice it before. The tracks were almost too obvious. Giant boot prints beside huge rabbit paw prints.

'What were the guardians doing here?' He thought. Their steps ended a few meters from where they started. 'They must have used a snow globe.' Jack assumed.

"Come on Amelia, let's go to the clearing." Jack said. She nodded and they started off into the woods. There was a clearing 5 miles west were it would be easier for Heimdall to see and pick them up.

As they trekked through the forest Jack could hear murmuring. Then the wind blew and Jack tensed. "Amelia, go hide in the bushes. Don't come out until I call." He commanded.

"What? Why?" Amelia sputtered.

"I'll explain later. Now go!"

Amelia nodded and disappeared into the forest. Jack turned to where he heard the murmuring. He slowly crept forward. Jack jumped at the huge 6 foot tall rabbit.

Bunny's eyes widened in fear. "Hey, hey, hey!" He said panicked. "I'm not going to hurt you." He sputtered jumping behind North.

"Oh is Bunny afraid of the big bad wolf?" Tooth cooed mockingly.

"Big!" North laughed. "That wolf isn't even fully grown! And he's looking at you like you're his next meal."

"We'll just don't stand there! Do something!" Bunny yelped. Jack growled baring his teeth. North pulled his sword and waved it halfheartedly at the wolf. Jack rolled his eyes and bit down on the dull side of the sword and pulled it from North's hand. He threw it into the forest. North gasped.

"Don't hurt it!" Tooth squealed.

"I'm not trying to!" North yelled. "Sandy, knock it out!"

Sandy shook his head. He created images of a wolf + dream sand = nothing.

"You mean it doesn't work on wolves?" Bunny screeched. "What about Jamie's dog? It worked on her!"

Sandy showed a picture of a wolf and a dog. Clearly showing that there was a difference.

Jack rolled his eyes listing to the guardians bickering. Maybe it was time to tell his friends about everything. The assassin was going to need some help fighting Pitch and his minions if he didn't want to put the packs in danger.

Jack shifted. "Hey guys."

AN IMPORTANT!: I'm going on vacation next week and won't have internet to upload. After I have 2 weeks of volunteering at summer camps.…. So it might be a while before I upload a new chapter, sorry. End of important part. The names I have used for wolfs all except Oswego and Eldora (which are race tracks) have meanings in Latin. Well Google translate Latin. Anyways I think this is the worst chapter I've ever written!


	6. Chapter 6

6

AN: we'll I planned to write two chapters for Alpha, but I only got one and a one shot for running blind done. Mostly lazed around and did nothing.

Everything went quite when Jack suddenly appeared in front of the guardians.

"Question." Bunny said slowly looking Jack over. He wore pure white robes with dark royal blue trim around the edges of his hood and the tails that hung around the boy's legs. Underneath he still wore the brown deer skin pants. He could see the hilts of throwing knifes sticking out of the assassins knee high leather boots along with two twin swords and a dagger at his hips. Poking out over his shoulder were more throwing knifes and on the opposite side, a bow and a sheath of arrows. On each wrist there was a bracer with a metal guard and etched into it was a frost pattern. Bunny realized Jack didn't have his staff.

"What's your question Bunny?" Jack asked. He knew what was coming.

"There was just a wolf standing there that had white fur and blue eyes?" The pooka asked.

"Yes."

"You have white hair and blue eyes?"

"Yes."

"Are you that wolf?"

Jack smirked and nodded. "Yes."

"Okay." Bunny said taking a deep breath. He scratched his head. Then stood straight looking Jack in the eyes. "What?! How?! You're a werewolf?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

Jack frowned. "I didn't tell you because I didn't trust you. Now I kind of do. To be completely honest, I wasn't going to tell you at all."

"How is this possible?" North asked confused. "Manny can't create a being with two forms." Everyone turned to Jack. They stared at him with expectant eyes.

"Well, you see," Jack said scratching the back of his head. "Mim isn't my creator; he's more of an annoying very distant friend that never talks to me."

"If Mim didn't create you, who did?" Tooth asked. She wasn't flying; both feet were planted firmly on the ground. Tooth leaned up against a tree for support. She was too shocked to fly.

"I was born on Asgard, land of Viking myth 637 years ago." He watched the guardians reactions carefully. Bunny looked skeptical, but the others were just shocked. "My parents are Odin, god of lightning, wisdom and war. My mother is Frigga goddess of love, marriage and destiny. I have two brothers, Thor and Loki; you might have heard of them, they have some pretty bad disagreements. That's putting it lightly." Jack crossed his arms watching the guardians, especially Bunny closely, but be for anyone could say anything there was a growl and a yelp. A small auburn wolf burst through the bushes. She jumped into Jack's arms.

Amelia shifted. "Daddy, a fox scared me!" She whined.

"Daddy?" North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy asked at the same time.

Jack nodded. "Yes, daddy." He said turning his attention to his daughter. "It's alright, the fox won't hurt you, I won't let it." She nodded and buried her head in Jack's shoulder shyly peaking out at the guardians that she just noticed. "Guys, this is my daughter Amelia."

"You have a kid!" Bunny yelled.

"Aww she's so cute!" Tooth squealed. Flying again due to excitement.

"How old are you?!" North asked putting emphasis on old.

"637."

Amelia tugged one his hair and whispered. "I don't like them, their loud and scary."

Jack laughed. "They won't hurt you." He said smiling.

"Care to explain?" North asked.

The assassin nodded. "About 150 years after I moved to earth I got lonely. I couldn't go home to see my family because winter wasn't at peace yet. One night I fell asleep in a snow bank. I woke up hearing a baby crying. I was still half asleep, but I got up anyways. I'm glad I did. In the bushes nearby was a baby. At first I didn't know whether to pick her up or not. I didn't know if she could see me. After a few seconds I decided to pick her up. That's when Mim started to talk. He said: "she's yours to name and raise. I know you've been lonely. Also I thought it would be good for earth to have two winter spirits."" Jack shrugged.

"She is a werewolf too." Tooth said.

The winter god nodded. "Yes. I guess Mim can make beings with multiple forms."

Sandy waved a hand gaining everyone's attention. He made a strand of DNA out of dreamsand.

"Yes. He could have used my DNA." Jack nodded.

"You said something about winter, not being at peace? Also you never said why you left home." North pointed out.

"The old head winter spirit, old man winter, I just call him Omw, he was causing a civil war between the winter packs almost causing another ice age. Manny asked me to take his job. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but I could communicate and command the packs easier considering I'm part wolf." Jack explained.

"Wait, packs?" Bunny asked horrified. "Wolves control winter?"

"No they don't control winter. They help plan and make sure the storms happen without too much damage." Jack reassured Bunny. "People and spirits don't realize that they see seasonal spirits every day."

"How did you get old man winter to step down?" North asked.

"He wouldn't, so I killed him." Jack said simply.

"Oh." Tooth said.

"You killed him." Bunny rolled his eyes. "You couldn't hurt a fly."

"Earlier you said, and I quote 'cold hearted killer.'" Jack reminded him.

Bunny's ears laid flat against his back. He looked down at the ground. "Jack, I'm sorry I said that about you. I was angry, I can't even remember why now, but that's no excuse to say the things I said." He paused looking up at Jack. "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, I'm not one to hold a grudge. But I do kill people. So you're not entirely wrong. I only kill people who have a bad influence on the world or they're a Templar." Jack said. He sat Amelia down because his arms were starting to get tired. She hid behind his leg peaking out at the guardians.

"So you do kill people?" North asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The young winter spirit in front of him not only had a child, but killed people.

"Yes." The boy said. "I'm a master assassin."

"Master?" Bunny laughed. "Yeah right frostbite."

"Fine." Jack smirked. "Would you like a demonstration?"

AN: volunteering is tiring. My favorite part so far is singing found a peanut and titanic song. I also got to play my ukulele!

Sorry guys I couldn't decide on a mother. It could have been Elsa or a oc, but I decided to go with the other option, Mim.


	7. Chapter 7

7

AN: Finished all my volunteer hours! I loved it! It was like going to camp without having to pay! It was nice to have responsibilities as well have fun.

"Yes." Bunny said pulling his boomerangs out.

"What if I can sneak up, disarm and pin you? Also I won't use any weapons." Jack suggested.

"North can't even do that with his swords!" Tooth said.

"That will work." Bunny said with a smirk. Amelia went over and sat down beside a bush. Tooth fluttered over and started to talk to her. At first she looked fearful, but after awhile she seemed to like Tooth.

"I'll give you three minutes to prepare." Jack said. He watched as North and Sandy went over to where Amelia and Tooth were talking and sat beside them before disappearing into the forest. He didn't use the wind to fly because it would have carried his scent and made noise. The assassin climbed into a tree. He sat and waited for five minutes. He knew by then that Bunny would be getting jumpy and easily distracted by any noise.

Jack hopped through the trees not making a sound. He easily navigated through the dense canopy back to the Guardians. The winter god peaked out of the trees down to where Bunny was standing. The rabbit stood eyes and ears sweeping the forest. His nose twitched nervously trying to find the assassin.

The winter spirit creeped out further on the branch until he was directly over Bunny. He commanded the wind to blow through the forest snapping branches like someone had stepped on them. Bunny turned to the sound. Jack smirked looking down at his unsuspecting victim.

The assassin fell from the trees onto Bunny shoulders. He grabbed the boomerangs out of the rabbit's hands and through them away from Bunny. The winter god flipped off of Bunny's back landing on the ground in a crouch. He kicked Bunny's feet out from under him. The assassin jumped on top of the unsuspecting guardian. He pinned the rabbit's hands over his head. Bunny tried to kick Jack off, but couldn't get his feet up high enough to hit him.

"Got you." Jack laughed. Bunny growled annoyed. The assassin stood up and grabbed Bunny's boomerangs and handed them back.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Bunny asked brushing the dirt from his fur.

"A bit from Asgard and a bit from a friend." Jack said. Amelia jumped up and skipped over to her father. He looked over to the other three guardians. They each had their mouths wide open in shock. Jack smirked. Sandy waved his hand and formed the assassin symbol over his head with sand. "How do you know about the assassins?"

North was the one to answer. "We met one a long time ago. He was very secretive and told us next to nothing about his brotherhood other then they fought for the greater good. He had very advanced weapons for his time. After he died no one heard of the assassins again. We assumed they had disbanded."

"I have a good idea of who you met." Jack said.

"Who?" Bunny asked.

"Sorry, but I can't say anything more than you already know." Jack said.

"Dam assassins, always so secretive." Bunny grumbled.

"That's one secret I have to keep, others I don't. Would you like to meet the rest of my family?" Jack asked. Tooth quickly nodded with the other guardians.

Bunny looked unsure. "Will we need a space ship?"

Amelia burst out laughing. "No." She said between giggles.

"One thing before we go, that wolf that was killed back there, was killed by a nightmare. The packs have seen a few wandering around. Do you think Pitch is back?" Jack said worriedly.

"Bah!" North said waving his hand dismissively. "Probably just strays."

"We decked him less than a year ago, mate." Bunny said. "He isn't back."

"Bunny is right! I don't feel anything in my belly either!" North said excitedly.

"How did you know the wolf was hurt?" Tooth asked.

Jack tapped his head. "I have a special connection with the alphas and they have one with their packs. If one wolf gets hurt I feel it."

"Does Amelia?" Tooth asked.

"No. She's too young." Jack said

"Do the packs feel it if you get hurt?" Tooth asked. Jack nodded.

"If we don't need a space ship then how do we get there?" Bunny asked changing subjects.

"Easy." Jack said. Amelia held his hand. "Heimdall?"

"Prince Jokul, welcome back." Heimdall greeted when they arrived through the portal. "Welcome Guardians."

"Prince?! You never said you were a prince!" Bunny said astounded.

"Yep, I am." Jack shrugged. "Where are Thor and Loki?"

"In the training ring. As usual." Heimdall said.

"Thank you." He said. "Come on guys."

The assassin led the guardians through the colorful streets towards the castle.

"Wow! You lived here?" Tooth said fluttering about. "It's so bright."

"It looks better from high up." Jack smiled. "Oh I should tell you, there is no flying aloud unless it is an emergency."

"Then how do you know what it looks like?" North asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've never been one to follow rules." Jack said sheepishly. "The guards know well enough that I'm not a threat so they let me get away with it most of the time."

"I've been meaning to ask, what happened to your staff?" Bunny asked.

"My staff? Oh I still have it." He said unclipping it from the chain and holding out the charm for them to see.

"That's not your staff!" North said in disbelief.

"Yes it is." Jack said expanding it to full size. He twirled it around creating a patch of frost on a nearby window.

"When did you learn to do that?" Bunny asked.

"I always could." Jack said. "But Mim said that having a shepherds crook was more 'kid friendly' than having swords and everything."

"He never said anything to North about being 'kid friendly.'" Tooth said.

"Another!" A drinker from a nearby bar yelled smashing his cup on the ground. The guardians turned and looked.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" North asked.

Jack shook his head. "It's actually pretty late."

"Do you drink?" Tooth asked.

"Once in awhile." Jack said. He winced. "As soon as I was old enough my dad took me out and got me so drunk I thought I would never want to drink again." He shrugged. "Apparently I won a drinking contest, I don't remember it though..."

North laughed. They started to climb the steps of the castle. Once they reached the top Jack looked over his shoulder to see North out of breath and Bunny just hopping up the last stair. He smirked and kept walking. Amelia ran over to one of the pots filled with flowers and picked a bright pink one. She skipped back over to Tooth and gave it to the fairy.

"Thank you." Tooth said. She smiled and put it in the feathers on her head.

"You look beautiful." Amelia smiled.

They finally reached the training ring. Jack laughed as he watched Clint and Tony wrestle over a cookie. The others were placing bets on who would win.

The winter god whistled to get their attention. Tony and Clint sat up straight in surprise. Clint had the cookie in his hand. Tony grabbed it and stuffed it in his mouth. Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What?" Tony asked through a mouthful of cookie.

"Nothing." Jack chuckled. "Anyways, guys these are the Guardians. I'm sure you've figured out who's who already and these are the Avengers, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov and my brothers Thor and Loki." He said gesturing to each person.

"Hello!" Tooth smiled brightly.

"Wait, their full grown adults and they can see us?" Bunny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Tony said. "Is there a problem with a 48 year old man still believing in the Easter Bunny?"

AN: Did anyone hear what happened to Tony Stewart? Poor guy, he just got back to racing! Does anyone know who the guardians met? I'll give you a hint, he's my favorite assassin!


	8. Chapter 8

8

AN: Sorry this took soooooooo long guys! I was on vacation in the USA. We went shopping. I hate shopping unless its books or video game/movie/comic related stuff. For example I got Starsky and Hutch season 2, avenger’s bracelet and a Thor one too. That's the only fun parts. The rest was clothes shopping. Yuck!

"No." Bunny said. "I just find it odd that a scientist, like yourself still believes in us."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but as soon as you stepped through the portal to Asgard, everyone on Asgard can see you, even if they don't believe." Jack said with a shrug. "If we go back to earth and they don't believe they won't see us." He said gesturing to the avengers. 

"You burst my bubble." Bunny pouted. 

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh you poor baby." He cooed.

"Daddy!" Amelia whined.

"What?" Jack asked imitating her tone. 

"Cam we play hide and seek?" She asked still whining.

"Fine." Jack said exasperatedly. "Do you guys want to play?" 

The group of adults looked skeptical, but nodded. After a quick king counter North was made it. The rules were simple; players could only hide outside in the training area or the court room that connected to it. They were not allowed to fly to get to a hiding place. 

North started to count down and everyone ran in different directions. Jack stayed to watch were Amelia hid. She went over to the guards and hid behind them. 

The assassin ran into the court room and quickly looked around before deciding to hide in the rafters. Jack hopped onto the window sill, then jumped onto the mantel of the fire place and hauled himself up onto the beam. The winter god jumped through the rafters until he was at the centre column and sat leaning up against it. He made sure nothing was hanging over the edge of the beam. 

Jack heard footsteps coming into the room. Tony, Steve and Thor each looked around before going to their hiding spots. Tony hid in a cabinet and Steve hid in the curtains next to it. Thor hid under the glass table in the centre of the room. The thunder god was the worst at hiding, but sometimes he picked such bad spots that no one would be stupid enough to hide or look in and never got caught. 

The winter spirit listened. He assessed every sound, matching it to a cause. He could hear North finishing his count down and starting to search. He quickly found Sandy. "Ah Sandy! You’re too bright to be good at hiding." North laughed. The Christmas spirits boots stomped further away. A couple of minutes later North along with 3 other sets of steps headed closer to the court room.

The winter god could tell each pair from another. He knew that Clint, Natasha and Bunny and of course Sandy who was completely silent was with North. The group was walking closer to Jack. They quickly stopped. 

"Hey, there's Tooth." Clint said. 

"You ratted me out!" Tooth squealed. 

"Sorry." He quickly answered. "Who's still hiding?"

"Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Loki, Amelia and Jack." Bunny said.

"With Loki, you might want to poke everything." Natasha said.

"Why?" North asked confused. 

"He can create and control illusions." Clint said.

"Oh great." Bunny mumbled. "Is that even in the rules?"

"Never covered it, so yes." North said. "Let's start poking around."

Jack heard a quiet laugh coming from a vase of flowers. The vase was sitting in the doorway leading out to the training area. North did to. He quickly walked over to the vase and poked it. The vase laughed again. The illusion melted away to reveal a laughing Loki.

"The laughing gave me away, didn't it?" Loki asked. Everyone nodded. "An ant was crawling on my nose!"

The group continued into the court room. North easily spotted Thor. "Thor, I see you!" He laughed.

"Dam it!" Thor spat crawling out from under the table hitting his head in the progress. "Ouch." He mumbled rubbing it. 

"What made you think that was a good spot to hide?" Loki asked. 

"I didn't think." Thor replied sharply. Jack watched North go over to the cabinets and start to open them. 

"That's pretty obvious." Loki smirked. 

North got closer and close to the cabinet that Tony was hiding in. The guardian of wonder opened the door and Tony popped out yelling: "Boo!" The guardian didn't even flinch. He raised an eyebrow. "Really, nothing?" 

"I've seen much scarier than that from a kitten." North laughed as Tony pouted. 

"So we are still missing Jack, Amelia, Steve and Bruce, right?" Clint asked.

"I know where Steve is." Tony said just as the curtains moved. North zeroed in on the movement. He went over and pulled on the curtains. They wouldn't budge. 

"I'm not here! Go away!"

"How convincing." Tony said. "Come on. Steve we found you."

"I hate hide and seek." Steve grumbled as he came out from behind the curtains. "I'm surprised. Where's the brainiac?"

"I'm right here." Tony said.

"Not you, banner." Steve said looking around. Tony frowned and stuck his bottom lip out.

"He probably calculated the probability of us finding him in every spot in the entire castle!" Thor laughed.

"You're probably right." Tony giggled. The group of adults continued to look around. 

"Do you think they're still outside?" Tooth asked after looking under a bookshelf. 

"No I saw Jack run into here." Bunny said. He turned to Tony and Steve. "Do you know where he is?" 

"Nope, I haven't seen him." Tony lied. Steve nodded in agreement trying to hide his smile. Bunny narrowed his eyes, but let it slip. Steve and Ronny glance up into the rafters. They couldn't see the assassin among the shadows. 

Jack heard the quiet sound of shoes scraping against something. Then a quiet cough and sneeze coming from the fireplace.

"Never thought to look there." Bunny mumbled.

North chuckled as he went over to the fireplace and knocked on the bricks. Bruce fell landing hard on his back. He was covered in black soot. The doctor took off his glasses and tried to wipe them off, but only made them worse.

"Never hiding there again." Bruce coughed.

"Now time to find the kids." Natasha said.

"I say we just give up." Loki said. 

"What? No!" Bunny yelled surprised.

"I hate to say this but Loki's right." Thor sighed. "No one has ever found Jack or Amelia when their hiding. They're too good." 

"Also it’s past Amelia's bed time." Loki said.

"Amelia has a bedtime?" Tooth asked surprised.

"Why wouldn't she?" Thor asked.

"Because her father is Jack Frost." All the guardians said in unison, even Sandy with his dreamsand pictures. 

"They've got a point." Tony nodded.

"Anyways, game over?" Thor asked. North nodded, giving up. "Game over!" The thunder god yelled. Everyone covered their ears.

Amelia skipped in from outside with a smug look on her face. Jack dropped from the beam, landing silently behind the adults. 

"Where's Jack?" North asked. The girl pointed behind them. Everyone turn to see Jack with the same smug smirk on his face. "That's not creepy at all."

"Okay time to tell. Where were you?" Bunny demanded.

"I hid behind the guards in the training ring." Amelia said.

Bunny turned to Jack and raised an eyebrow. The assassin pointed to the rafters. "How did you get up there without flying?"

"He climbed." Tony said simply. 

"You said you didn't see him, mate." Bunny pointed out.

"I lied." Tony shrugged. 

Amelia yawned. "Time to go to bed." Jack said.

"I'll show the guardians to their rooms." Loki said. Jack nodded his thanks. He picked Amelia up. She was already asleep when they reached their room. Jack put her in her bed and covered her with a blanket.

The assassin changed back into his old blue sweater and climbed into bed.

AN: I really don't like this chapter. It's really boring, probably my worst one yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Alpha 9

AN: last one before I go back to school, aka: hell. I really hate school.

Jack woke up a couple of hours later. He yawned and rolled over. It was about 2 o'clock in the morning. He could sleep more, but got up anyways. The assassin decided to wear his old blue hoodie instead of getting changed. He grabbed his throwing knifes from the closet. The winter god always wore his hidden blades, even to sleep. You could never be too careful. Jack found a pen and paper and quickly wrote a note.

Amelia,

Sorry I won't be there when you wake up. I went to earth to check on the packs. I'll be back before lunch.

Jack.

The winter spirit left it on his daughter's bed side table along with a glass of water and slipped out the door. He walked down the hall toward the kitchen. Jack walked into the dimly lit room and went over to the fruit baskets. He found an apple and went to take a bite when the lights flicked on.

"Prince Jokul, you're up early."

"Andrimnir, nice to see you." Jack said turning to smile at the cook.

"I thought you, being a teenager and part wolf, you would eat something more like steak or cold pizza for breakfast." Andrimnir said eyeing the apple.

"An apple a day, keeps the doctor away." Jack chimed.

"What?" The chef asked confused.

"It's an earth saying." Jack laughed.

"I see." Andrimnir nodded slowly.

"What are you doing up so early?" Jack asked shining the apple on his sweater.

"Preparing breakfast." The cook said.

"At 2 o'clock in the morning?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yes. I need to pick and clean the fruit and vegetables, then cut them, make dough for the pastries, clean the plates and silver wear and make sure Thor doesn't eat everything before it's out of the kitchen." The cook smiled.

"I better get going." Jack turned to leave. He stopped in the door way. "Watch out for Amelia, she's sneaky. She'll go straight for the cupcakes and banana bread."

"Thanks for the warning."

Jack walked down the hall, footsteps echoing in its emptiness. He absentmindedly munched on his apple. The assassin cut through an alleyway and threw out the apple core in one of the dumpsters. Not many people were out in the early hours of the morning that weren't drunk.

The winter god took another shortcut and reached the bifrost. Heimdall was stargazing. "Hello Heimdall." Jack greeted. "How are the stars?"

"They are calm tonight," Heimdall said. "Almost to calm."

"You should enjoy it while it lasts." Jack said.

"I am." The watchful guardian smiled. "Where do you wish to go?"

"Earth, please." Jack said. "Surprise me." Heimdall nodded and opened a portal. The assassin blinked. He knew exactly where he was just by the amazing view.

A blue cloudless sky overhead, but it seemed so close that you could touch it. Below there were rocky, snow capped mountains. Jack could see small glowing lights climbing up the side of the mountain.

Jack flew down the side of mount. Everest. He quickly reached the bottom and shifted into a wolf. The white wolf glided through the snow. He ran towards a small cluster of evergreen trees were the Himalayan pack lived. Their den was made from huge boulders and tree roots covering the ceiling creating a shield from the elements.

The white wolf padded into the snow-covered forest. Jack tensed as he sensed movement to his left. A monstrous black wolf jumped at the alpha. Its golden eyes widened and the wolf stepped back.

"Oh Jack. I thought you were a nightmare." The black wolf said.

"Its fine Cedar, you were only doing your job." Jack said. "Where is Isis?"

Cedar shook his head. "She's in the den. A sudden sickness came over her this morning after a pup noticed an infected cut on her paw a few days ago."

"Take me to her please." Jack asked. The golden eyed wolf led him to the den.

Isis was curled up on a bed of pine needles. Her normally shining fur blue tinted fur white was now dull. Her breaths were slow and uneven.

"Jack." She greeted trying to sit up, but fell back into the bed.

"Careful don't try to stand." Jack said. "It'll only make it worse if you use too much energy."

"Will she be okay?" Cedar said worried for his alpha.

The white wolf looked over the young alpha. "It could get progressively worse, until-". Jack cut himself off. "There are herbs that can help her, but they're extremely rare and don't grow in this area. By the time I or anyone else found them and brought them here, she will be past help."

"So I'm as good as dead?" Isis said.

Jack shook his head. "No, I can help you, but I have to be human. I know you don't trust humans and are uneasy-"

"Jack, it's fine. I trust you." Isis interrupted him. "How?"

"My blood, it has healing properties. It can cure poisons; heal severe cuts and stops infections." Jack said. "I've sure you've heard tails from your parents or elders." Isis nodded. Jack shifted. Cedar took a step back in surprise. The assassin put his hand out for the wolf to sniff. The black wolf relaxed.

The packs didn't see Jack as a human often, but when they did, the wolves would only recognize him by scent.

The winter god slowly pulled a throwing knife from his back. Cedar growled at the silver object.

"यो ठीक छ। म उनको चोट गर्न गइरहेका छैनन्।(It's alright, I'm not going to hurt her.)" Jack said. Every wolf understood two languages, Lupus and the language of the humans that lived the closest to them, but they couldn't speak the human language, only understand it.

Jack made a small cut on his palm and held his hand out to the alpha. She started to lick it. When she stopped, Jack put the knife back and looked at the wound on his hand that was already healing.

The winter spirit looked down at the ice colored wolf. Her fur was no longer dull, but shiny. Her eyes glowed in the dim light.

"Thank you." Isis barked licking her lips.

Jack shifted back. "No problem." He responded.

"I have a question." Cedar said. "How did you learn that your blood could do that?"

The white wolf smiled a wolfy grin. "I was helping my brothers with a peace conference in Muspelhiem when a fight broke out. Thor was stabbed with a poisoned knife. Loki told me to hold his head while he tried to stop the bleeding and poison. At the time medical training wasn't mandatory. Loki was the only one with proper training. I don't really know how, but some of my blood dripped into his mouth. Maybe I had a cut on my face." Jack shrugged.

"That's one hell if a way to find out." Isis laughed.

"Stay resting for the rest of today so your body can fully recover." Jack said. Isis nodded, but immediately sat up. The white wolf narrowed his eyes.

"Just sitting up." She said. "I'm stiff."

"Keep on the lookout for nightmares." Jack said as he left. He shifted back into human when he was outside the packs territory. He flew up north, checking on packs as he went. None of them had seen and nightmares. 'Maybe North was right.' Jack thought as he flew to the North Pole packs den. They hadn't see any either. The assassin decided to check on the yetis.

The winter god flew through the oddly open window and stopped. The workshop was silent. No yetis were making toys, no elves were causing trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

Alpha 10

AN: Sorry guys. I know this is late, but it was my first week of school and there was a lot of stuff to be done. My morning is awesome, the afternoon sucks. I have Canadian history (if it was American in would be awesome.) And science. Ugh. Chapters will be late for awhile. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, commented, gave kudos and of course read! You're awesome.

Jack hopped back out the window and landed in a crouch in the snow. He was about to call for Heimdall, but the portal was already open in front of him. The assassin dived through it.

"Jokul! I can't see the yetis or elves!" Heimdall said nervously. "The fairies are gone too."

"What?" Jack yelled in surprise. "Can you see Pitch Black, The Nightmare King?" Heimdall quickly shook his head. "Crap." The assassin spat. Before Heimdall could say anything else Jack was already out of the bifrost dome and flying across the early morning sky.

Jack dove through Loki's open window scaring the mischief god off his bed. The book he was reading landed on his head with a loud 'thunk'. "What, what? Oh." He stuttered spotting Jack.

"Loki." Jack said. "Where are the guardian's rooms?"

"3 doors down." Loki quickly answered. Jack ran out of the room and down the hall. The god of mischief followed. "I'll get Tooth and Sandy." Loki said in a hurry. Jack nodded.

The winter god banged on North's door. There were slow footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened to a fully dressed North. "Is it breakfast already?" He mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"You'll have to skip breakfast North." Jack said pulling him out the door. "The yetis, elves and fairies are missing." North blinked in surprise. "You get Bunny. I have to go to my room."

North nodded and Jack took off. The assassin flew through the halls towards his room. As he rounded the corner someone caught his arm.

"Jack? What's got you in such a hurry?" Steve asked.

"Something's wrong on earth. I can't talk now." Jack said rushed.

"We can help." Tony said a little annoyed that Jack hadn't already asked.

"Alright grab your things. We'll be gone for a while." Jack said. Then took off again.

"Dad?" Amelia asked as her father burst through the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but you will be staying with your grandparents for a while." Jack said as he quickly changed into his assassin robes and weapons.

"What? No!" Amelia yelped. "I want to help, you know I can."

"This is not up for debate, Amelia." Jack said.

Amelia looked annoyed. "Why? If nothing's wrong, then why can't I go?"

Jack paused. "Because I said so."

Amelia grumbled annoyed. She picked a book off the shelf and slumped onto her bed.

The assassin went over a kissed her forehead. "I know you can help, but it's safer here." She slowly nodded and continued to read. Jack left gently closing the door. He found the guardians and avengers checking over their weapons.

"Where do we start?" Steve asked. All the avengers were dressed in full costume and weapons.

"We should collect teeth." Tooth said. "If my fairies are gone then no one will be collecting the teeth."

"Tooth is right. We can't have Pitch gaining power." North said. "Let's go!" They went to the front of the palace and a flying carriage was waiting for them. It took them straight to the bifrost where Heimdall already had a portal open. "To Winnipeg, Canada." Heimdall said. North nodded and hopped through. Jack nodded his thanks.

"Keep an eye on Amelia for me." He said as he jumped through the portal. On the other side North was organizing partners. The pairs were Tony and Bunny, Jack and Steve, Bruce and Sandy, Tooth and Natasha, North and Clint, Thor and Loki.

"Be careful; don't be seen by the children or a dog. They are scary." Bunny said with a shiver.

"Oh, is the big bad Bunny afraid of a dog?" Jack teased.

"What! I'm sure the big bad wolf is afraid of something." Bunny snapped.

"Careful or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!" Jack laughed. "Well I can't because it's underground."

"Enough fooling around you two." North chuckled. Jack could hear the smile in his voice. The winter spirit flew over to Steve.

"Are you ready?" Steve asked. The assassin nodded. Each pair had a few neighborhoods to cover. They met in the city centre when they were done and moved onto the next city. This time the guardians made sure they left money, Tony's money that he happened to have in his overstuffed wallet. Most kids ended up with an American 20 or higher.

Jack and Steve easily hopped through the houses taking the teeth and leaving cash. Captain America almost hit a very expensive looking vase off of its perch with his shield, but Jack caught it with the wind before it could smash into a million pieces.

"Fewf, that was a close one." Jack sighed in relief. He flew into the next house that Tooth said had a tooth.

The assassin smiled through the open window and ghosted to the child's bed room. It was a young girl's room. The dark purple walls were covered in drawings and sketches of people and animals, some colored other shaded. The winter spirit walked over to the girl's bed. He felt under the pillow, but there was nothing there. Jack's brows furrowed in confusion. 'Was Tooth wrong?' He thought. The assassin put his hands on his hips and turned around. He looked around the room. Jack didn't like what he saw.

AN: Jamie and Sophie will be coming into the fic soon! Already started to write the next chapter. It might come out sooner than this one did...


	11. Chapter 11

Alpha 11

Jack dove out of the way of a black nightmare sand arrow. It whizzed by his nose and lodged its self into the wall.

The assassin heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. Jack triggered his hidden blades and put them in front of his face. The sword came down on his blades. The assassin pushed his aggressor back.

A sinister laugh rang in his ears. "Ah, Jack. You are as good as they say." Pitch purred.

"I've had a lot of practice." Jack snarled. It was hard to see Pitch in the dark room, but he could see him tossing the child's tooth up and down. Jack's eyes flicked around trying to find hidden dangers, but his human eyes couldn't. The assassin let his wolf side take over.

"Hmm, interesting." Pitch hummed looking at Jack's glowing blue eyes. "The eyes are a bit creepy though."

"You might want to turn around." Jack said.

"Wha-?" Pitch didn't finish is word before something struck him in the back of the head. The shiny red, white and blue disk returned to its owner as he jumped through the window. Pitch disappeared back into the shadows rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Steve shouted. The young girl rolled over.

"Shhh!" Jack shushed him. "That's Pitch. Aka the nightmare king." He whispered.

"What's with the glowing eyes?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a wolf thing." Jack shrugged. "Wolves see best in the dark."

"Will he be back?" Steve asked. His eyes flicked around suspecting another attack.

"I hope not. He's going to have an awful head ache." Jack smirked. The assassin bent down and picked up the child's tooth and handed it to Steve. Captain America put it into the sack of teeth. Jack slipped a $50 under the girl's pillow. "We should go. Kids tend to wake up at the worst times." Cap nodded and the pair moved on.

"We have 3 more countries then we're done." Steve announced. "I never thought that I would go around the whole world visiting almost every country in one night. It's amazing. Oh and thanks for the rides on the wind. It would have taken longer to run the whole way."

"No problem." Jack smiled. "I do this almost every night checking on the packs and bring winter."

Steve's cell phone buzzed in his pocket. "Tony says not to meet in the city center, just move to the next city when we're done. Once we are done our route meet at the pole." Steve red with difficulty. "Wow, his spelling is atrocious. Even with auto correct."

The pair continued to collect teeth until they finished their route. "This bag is heavy." Steve complained.

"Of course it is. It's 1/6 of the world's teeth." Jack pointed out.

"Good point." Steve shrugged. "Where is the north pole?"

"Up north." Jack said. Steve gave him the 'no shit' look. "It's hard to explain. Tooth will be getting worried."

"Then we better go. Don't want to keep her waiting." Steve smirked. Jack narrowed his eyes. The wind picked up and they shot into the air. Steve screamed like a girl. "Holy crap! Stupid wind!"

"Careful, you don't want to make her mad." Jack said with a smirk. The wind suddenly dropped Steve. He screamed again.

"I'm sorry Miss. Wind!" He yelled. Jack laughed. The wind caught Captain America and brought him back up to Jack. They rode in silence for awhile. "Burrr, it's cold up here." He complained.

"Sorry." Jack frowned.

"Don't be. It's your element. I don't think I would be alive without the cold in Antarctica." Steve smiled. Jack smiled back.

The pair flew through the still open window at the pole. Jack paused and closed it before landing beside the globe. The wind put Steve down beside him. All the others were waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Tooth asked worriedly. "I was getting worried."

Jack looked over to Steve giving him the 'told you so' look. "Pitch jumped me."

"Are you alright?!" Tooth squealed nervously. "Are your teeth okay?!" She zoomed over and stuck her fingers in his mouth checking his teeth.

"Tooth," North said. "Fingers out of mouth."

"Oh sorry." She apologized.

"Its alright, I'm alright too." Jack said. "Cap hit him in the back of the head with his shield."

"He must have an awful head ache." Bunny laughed.

"That's what I said." Jack smiled.

"Here's the teeth Ma'am." Steve said handing Tooth the teeth.

"Thank you." She said. "I'll put these into the vault."

"Vault?" Tony asked.

"There is an emergency vault under the pole. If anyone attacks our homes the teeth and any other important things will be sent there through portals." North explained. "It's impenetrable."

"It's true. I've tried multiple times." Jack shrugged. North gave him an odd look. "Unless you know the code."

"What's the code?" Steve asked.

"I bet it's a Christmas song." Clint said to Tony

"It's very long." North said. "It'll take too long to tell."

"We should build up your homes defenses." Tony said. "What do you already have in place?"

North, Tony and Bruce started into a long conversation about how they could raise their defenses without having any yetis, elves or fairies. Jack started to stair off into space not bothering to listen. Bunny poked his shoulder. "I was thinking that we should try to sniff Pitch out. Do you want to help?"

"Sure." Jack said. "Two noses are better than one, but you will be working with a wolf."

"I'm fine with that." Bunny said.

Unknown Pov

"Is everything still going as planned, Agent?" An older man dressed in an expensive black suit, sitting behind a huge desk with a high backed chair asked. He slowly taped his finger tips together in front of his shadow covered face. He was clearly in charge.

"Yes, sir." A young man dressed in normal street close said. "They still don't suspect a thing."

"What about the assassin's? Have you encountered anyone suspicious?" The young man's boss asked.

"They are as clueless as ever. They will never see me coming." The young man said cockily.

"Don't be so arrogant." The older man said. "I've seen it destroy many men."

"Yes sir."

"Are you absolutely sure you can trust your informer?" The black suited man asked folding his hand on his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Black will stop at nothing to destroy Frost and any of his allies." The young man said.

His boss nodded. "May the father of understanding guide you."

"May the father of understanding guide you." The young man said as he left the dark room.

AN: I felt bad that the last one was so late I worked hard to get this one done. I found new writing time! It's during science class. Ugh soooooo boring! Sorry about all the cliff hangers, but they're what keeps people reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Alpha 12

AN: I watched Ironman 1 & 2, the avengers and ironman 3 while writing/ typing this. I also put captain America the winter solider on hold at my library. I still haven't seen it...

"Where do you want to start?" Bunny asked Jack as they walked out of the pole and into the cold white tundra. 

"I think that's the first time I've used the door." Jack said absentmindedly. Then he realized that Bunny had asked him a question. "We could start at the pole and move outwards?" The assassin was unsure if he was answering the right question.

Bunny nodded. "Good idea."

Jack sighed in relief that he answered the right question. The assassin shifted and dug his claws into the snow. The guardian of hope took a step back and blinked in surprise. "That's gonna take some getting used to." Bunny mumbled, but Jack's sensitive ears caught it. "Get sniffing." The white wolf nodded and started to sniff around. "It's like I have a dog." Bunny laughed. The white wolf turned around and snarled. The other guardian yelped in surprise. "Sorry, a very sassy wolf." Bunny said with an annoyed look. Jack just waved his tail and started to sniff again. The white wolf found small bits of nightmare sand all over the snow with trails of scent coming and going in every direction.

The winter god shifted and flew up to the roof and shifted back to a wolf. He started to sniff around the air vents and windows, but there was no scent of Pitch or his nightmares. Jack padded over to the window Cap and he had entered through.

The window was fairly large, big enough for a horse to fit through with space to spare. The alert light was blinking red indicating someone or thing had broke in. Jack pushed on the glass with his paw. The window swung open. The lock was broken and was covered in nightmare sand scent, but Pitch's was nowhere to be found. 'The mares couldn't have pulled this off on their own'. Jack thought. 'Pitch would have to be here directing their every move.' The wolf's claws ticked on the metal window sill as he jumped through the window into the rafters. 

The Avengers and remaining guardians looked up to the rafters to see a pure white wolf cautiously walking across the beam sniffing as he went. Sandy blinked in confusion and then he remembered that it was Jack. 

"Find anything?" Thor called up to his brother. The wolf turned his head to look at the window he came through. 

"Is that the point of entry?" Loki asked. The wolf nodded. 

"Oh! That reminds me, there are locks and alarms on all the windows and doors. They are all connected to a central computer." North said. 

Jack cleared his throat. Everyone looked up to Jack who was now human and sitting on the beam with his feet swinging back and forth. "Not all the windows." Jack said. North raised an eye brow. "The one I always fly through to the meetings, that one has no alarm or lock." 

"How do you know that?" North asked. 

"A couple of hundred years ago before I stayed on earth, Thor, Loki and I were visiting. They dared me to break in, stay for a night and leave without being seen." Jack smiled. Thor and Loki shrunk down in their chairs out of fear of being yelled at by Santa for making their brother brake into his work shop. 

"I wondered how you got in!" North laughed. "One minute you weren't there the next you were!" 

Jack laughed. He too was expecting North to be angry. The group went back to talking about defenses and Jack shifted back into a wolf. He made his way down the rafter beam towards the globe. There was still no sign of Pitch. The white wolf reached the end of the beam. He was within jumping distance to the Globe of Belief. Jack took a running start at it just in case and easily made it. The wolf’s claws scraped on the side of North America. Jack pulled himself up to where he could stand on top of the globe. He was very careful not to step on any of the lights.

"Be careful Jack." Loki said worriedly. Jack snorted and kept sniffing. Pitch's scent was all over the globe. It reeked of him. Jack's nose wrinkled in disgust. The wolf tried to find a trail that led away from the globe, but the nightmare kings scent was only on the top of the globe. The nightmares scent trails were everywhere and there was no direct or more taken path, they were all over the place. Jack shook his head and hopped back into the rafters. The wolf padded down the beam and left through the window. He shifted and flew down to where Bunny was waiting.

"Where were you?" Bunny asked. "I was starting to get worried."

Jack laughed. "I was sniffing around inside. I found Pitch's scent, but it doesn't lead anywhere." He said. 

"I found nightmare sand all over the snow." Bunny said. "They aren't going anywhere together. They're trying to throw us off."

Jack nodded in agreement. "Pitch seems to be masking his scent." 

"How can he do that?" Bunny asked. "We should smell something out of place, a replacement scent."

"Not necessarily." Jack said. "It's possible that he could have used a fully masking spell."

"A spell? I've never heard of one that completely masked scent only ones that changed it." Bunny said browns furrowing. 

"It's possible. I've use one before, but they are hard to fine and very hard to use correctly." Jack shrugged.

"What would happen if he didn't use it right?" Bunny asked.

"Kick back. Not being able to use powers for a while, headaches and flu like symptoms." Jack said. "It's not very fun, but used correctly it's untraceable."

"That's not good." Bunny grumbled. Jack nodded in agreement. "The mares didn't hide their scent, but it ends at the water."

"They could have met up under water after the attack." Jack suggested. "But then where are the yetis? They couldn't have taken them underwater."

"I don't know." Bunny sighed. "Maybe we should try to find his lair."

"It's in Burgess." Jack said. "Well it was, he could have moved it since."

"How do you know where it was?" Bunny asked suspiciously. 

Jack looked down. "Before Easter was ruined, Pitch tricked me into his liar and tried to get me to join him." 

What! You never mentioned that!" Bunny said shocked. 

"Not that I had a chance to..." Jack frowned.

"I have a lot of stuff to apologize for." Bunny said looking to his feet.

"No need." Jack shrugged. "It wasn't your fault. Pitch got to you. He got to all of us." 

"You are too forgiving." Bunny said shaking his head.

"Most people I've met would say the opposite." Jack smirked. Bunny rolled his eyes. "Let's get to Burgess." 

Bunny nodded and opened a tunnel. Jack watched as he hopped down and stopped. "Are you coming?" The assassins smiled as he shifted and jumped after Bunny. He looked over to the other guardian who was crouched looking back at him. Jack felt odd having a huge rabbit sitting next to him. He wasn't use to having such large pray anywhere near him. 

The guardian of hope took off running and Jack followed close behind. Jack easily kept pace with the giant rabbit. "Dam you're fast." Bunny breathed.

"How else would a wolf catch it’s pray?" Jack sent his thought to Bunny. The huge rabbit stumbled, but caught himself. 

"Did you just? How?" Bunny sputtered.

"It's another wolf thing." Jack's laugh rang in Bunny's head. "You don't speak wolf, so this was the easiest way to communicate."

"Well, you learn something new every day." Bunny muttered. Jack sensitive ears easily heard it. The guardian of hope picked up speed and Jack did too. The wolf overtook the rabbit more than once and had to wait for him to catch up. 

The pair popped out of the rabbit hole beside Jack's lake. The wolf’s eyes wondered over to the ice. 

"I've been meaning to ask," Bunny said. "What's with you and that lake?"

"It was where I first landed on earth." The wolf shook his head. "Heimdall decided to drop me on the lake in early spring when the ice was thinning. A girl was skating. She could see me; Mim's spell hadn't taken affect yet. The ice started to crack. I got her off the ice before I took a nice swim." 

"Did Heimdall know it was spring?" Bunny asked. Jack shook his head. "And you didn't know?"

"It was at least 100 years since I was last on earth!" Jack defended himself. The wolf stopped and sniffed the air. "Pitch was here."

AN: The next chapter will be coming out soon hopefully, but it will be short. I was at the end of my note book and I didn't want to start a new one halfway through a chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Alpha 13

AN: I'm almost finished planning the rest of the fic. I'm trying to bring in more assassins creed elements. Jamie is going to be in it more that I had originally planned.

"It's fresh too." Jack started to follow the scent before Bunny could say anything, but the rabbit followed close behind. The wolf realized where the trail was going and picked up speed. Bunny realized it too.

"You get Jamie, I'll get Sophie." Bunny growled once they got closer to their house. The wolf nodded and shifted flying through the window. The assassin spotted glowing golden eyes in the dark. Jack lunged at Pitch, but he disintegrated before Jack could get there. The winter god landed face first into the floor. He quickly stood up looking around expecting Pitch to attack, but something else jumped on him. He fell back onto the floor. Jack gasped in surprise.

Jamie clung to Jack's neck. He cried into his shoulder. "Jamie." Jack breathed in relief. He wrapped his arms around the boy. "It's okay, it was only a nightmare."

"It was horrible." Jamie whispered once he calmed down enough to talk.

"What was it about?" Jack asked gently.

"Wolves." Jamie mumbled. Jack's breath hitched. "They were attacking Sophie. I tried to stop them, but I couldn't move."

"It's alright Jamie. No wolf will ever hurt you, ever. I promise." Jack said hugging Jamie closer.

"How can you promise that?" Jamie sniffled. Bunny quietly pushed the door to Jamie's room open. He had a half asleep Sophie in his arms.

"Nightmare?" Bunny asked. Jack nodded. "Wolves too?" The assassin nodded again. "What should we do?"

"I've made a promise that needs more explaining." Jack said. Bunny narrowed his eyes. "I hope you don't mind, but we'll be taking a detour."

"Alright, but we should get back soon." Bunny said.

Jack nodded. He stood up still holding Jamie. "I can promise you that no wolf will ever hurt you or Sophie or any other child because I know everyone of them personally."

"How could you know every wolf?" Jamie asked. "Humans don't speak wolf."

"I'm not human." Jack said.

"Well duh." Jamie smiled. "You're a spirit."

"No I'm not a spirit either." Jack said. Jamie gave him a confused look. "I'm Asgardian."

Jamie's eyes widened. "Like Thor?!"

"Exactly. He's my older brother." Jack said.

"Wow! Really?" Jamie asked excitedly. Jack nodded. "But that still doesn't explain how you can talk the wolves."

"I'm not a normal Asgardian; I can shape-shift into a wolf." Jack admitted.

"Is that why Pitch gave us nightmares?" Jamie asked.

"Probably." Jack said. "Would you like to meet the Burgess pack?"

Jamie shyly nodded. Bunny cleared his throat. "I'm going to put Sophie back to bed."

"Will she be okay?" Jamie asked worriedly.

"The little sheila will be just fine." Bunny hummed. "She probably won't even remember it in the morning."

"What it Pitch comes back?" Jamie asked.

"I'll leave an egg with her. If Pitch comes back we'll know." Bunny assured. He quietly slipped out the door. "Meet you out side."

"Well Jamie, would you rather go out the door or window?" Jack asked.

"Window." Jamie answered. "I'll write a note saying I went over to cupcake's house."

"In the middle of the night?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Will she cover for you?"

"Of course!" Jamie said.

"If you say so." Jack said. He wasn't so sure that Jamie's mom would buy it. Jack wouldn't if he was a human parent. Jamie finished the note and left it on his bed side table. "Piggy back." Jamie nodded and climbed onto the assassin's back. Jack was carful that nothing would poke or cut the boy before flying out the window. Bunny was waiting for him on the ground.

"Well frostbite, witch way to the wolves' lair?" Bunny asked. Jack pointed into the dark forest. "Oh great."

Jack started to walk into the woods. "This pack is fairly small compared to others, but is still very strong. All wolves protect children. They would never hurt a human unless they feel threatened." Jack explained. "Their den is just ahead, but we're too big to fit through the tunnel. I'll have to call them out."

"So you have to whistle?" Jamie asked.

"No they understand English." Jack laughed. "Sicarius! I have someone who wants to meet you and your pack!"

AN: Just when I though I wouldn't have any ideas for my next fic, I had an idea! Yay! Any-who, I had a weird dream, it was 3rd person, Jack and Tony were flying somewhere, but Jack was bind, like in my other fic Running Blind. Somehow he died, but he woke up. Jack was with a pack with Amelia sleeping under his chin, like in the start of Alpha... Weird. Inception!


	14. Chapter 14

Alpha 14

AN: Watching Transformers Prime! Yay! I love starscream! I like Rodimus Prime much better than Optimus... thanks to everyone who has read, commented, favorited, left kudos and followed! Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors

The Burgess alpha slowly crept out of the cave. He blinked sleep out of his eyes. Jack smiled when he spotted the small cream pup with Sicarius. The assassin had learned that the pup's name was Cremor.

The wolves inched closer. They realized that two others were with Jack. The pair stopped. They realized that the small brown haired human was afraid of them. Jack had told them to never hurt or scare a child.

"It's okay." Jack said to the boy. The Burgess pack was one of the only packs that knew Jack's human form rather well. The boy nodded still unsure. He stayed close to Jack as the assassin stepped closer to the wolves. "Good morning Sicarius. Sorry for the early wake up." Jack smiled. "Hello Cremor, boy you've grown!"

The green eye pup let out a happy bark at the compliment. Jamie blinked in surprise. "You know Bunny; they're not going to eat you right?" Jack asked the huge rabbit that was hiding behind him. The guardian of hope gulped and nodded. Jack put his hand out and Sicarius bumped his head against it. The winter god petted the wolf's head. The golden wolf let out a content huff.

Jamie seemed to be more relaxed around the two wolves. Jack replaced his hand with Jamie's. Sicarius leaned into the boys touch. Jamie flinched, but sighed and petted the wolf. The boy smiled as he ran his fingers through the wolf's golden fur.

A trio of pups poked their heads out of the cave entrance. They spotted Jack and ran straight at him. The winter god's eyes widened. "Oh no." He breathed. The trio leaped onto him knocking him into the snow. They licked his face and pinned the assassin down. Jamie laughed as Cremor joined his sisters. Jack sighed. He wasn't going to be getting up without help. Jamie laughed at Jack being held down by a mountain of fur.

Bunny shrunk back as another older wolf appeared at the tunnel's entrance. The wolf headed straight for the oversized rabbit. Bunny gulped as the wolf stalked closer.

"She's only coming to say hello." Jack said from under the pile of pups. Bunny remained unsure as the black spotted wolf crept closer. She let out an annoyed whimpered when she sensed Bunny's fear. The black spotted wolf laid down with her belly up trying to be less threatening. Bunny sighed as he stepped closer to the wolf. She didn't look to scary. He started to pet her belly. The Wolf hummed happily.

"Hi." Bunny said to the wolf. The black spotted wolf barked back at him. "I'm taking that as a hi." The guardian of hope said with a smile.

The rest of the pack started to slowly come from the tunnel towards Jamie and Jack. The brown haired boy seemed less frightened of the wolves and more comfortable around them. With each new wolf the boy made a new friend. The black spotted wolf rolled back onto her side and laid her head on Bunny's knee. "Aww, that's cute." Bunny mumbled.

Sicarius barked the pups to get off of Jack. The pups and ran over to their Alpha and Jack sat up. "Thanks." He said to the golden wolf. "It was starting to get hot under there." Jack got up and walked over to were Jamie and the rest of the wolves were sitting. "See I told you wolves wouldn't hurt you."

"I like wolves a lot now." Jamie smiled. Cremor bumped his head on Jamie's leg. The boy reached down to pet the pup. "Can we visit again?"

"Of course." Jack said. "Sicarius can you keep an eye on the burgess children?" The golden wolf nodded. "Thank you." The pack disappeared back into their den.

"Jack, I think we should take Jamie with us." Bunny announced.

Jamie's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked in astonishment.

"Hmm, I don't know. What if his parents notice he's gone?" Jack pointed out.

"What would you do if it was Amelia?" Bunny asked.

Jack frowned. "You've got me there." He sighed. "Alright. Jamie's going with us."

"Yay!" Jamie cheered, then paused. "What about Sophie?"

"She'll be alright mate." Bunny promised. "I got an egg with her and Jack's got the wolves watching over her."

Jamie nodded. Bunny opened a tunnel and jumped in. "Piggy back?" Jack asked. Jamie smiled and nodded. The assassin shifted and looked back at Jamie. The boy blinked and shook his head.

"That's amazing." He said. Jack crouched down so Jamie could climb onto his back. The brown haired boy wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck. Jack jumped carefully into the tunnel. He ran beside Bunny and soon the tunnel opened just inside the poles front entrance. Jamie hopped off and Jack shifted back to human. "Wow you guys are fast." Jamie breathed. The trio walked into the meeting room.

The assassin spotted Amelia sitting at the table in between Thor and Loki. The god of mischief was trying to entertain her with magic, but failing. "Dad!" She smiled. Amelia ran over excitedly.

"Wait?" Jamie sputtered. "Dad?"

Jack nodded. "Jamie meet Amelia, my daughter. Amelia this is Jamie, the first kid to ever believe in me."

"Wait." Amelia blinked. "You can see me?"

"Yes." Jamie smiled. "And hear you too." The brown haired boy laughed at Amelia's reaction. "Wow, that was Déjà vu. You're really Jack's daughter?"

Amelia nodded. She was still in shock the Jamie could see her. Jack cleared his throat. "How did you get past Heimdall?"

"I didn't." She said. "I just annoyed grandpa."

"Of course you did." Jack said crossing his arms.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked. Jack narrowed his eyes. "I brought your sweater?"

"You're off the hook this time, but don't do it again." Jack warned. Amelia nodded. "Go play. There's got to be something you can do." The pair nodded and headed off into the workshop. Jack could hear them talking about different things.

The assassin walked over to the meeting table and picked up the bundle of clothing. "I'll be back." He said. Jack walked to his room and changed back into his blue sweater. He kept is hidden blades and throwing knifes along with a short sword. He decided to wear his boots to have extra storage for the remainder of the throwing knifes. He also slipped the short sword into the sheath on his boots side. He left the rest of his weapons in his closet before heading back to the workshop.

Jamie and Amelia were racing remote control cars under and around the avengers and guardians feet. "Careful with those!" North said. "Kids still need to get those for Christmas."

"Could I please have one for Christmas?" Jamie asked.

"Me too, dad please?" Amelia asked batting her eyes.

"I'll see what I can do." Jack smiled. He looked over to North and raised an eyebrow.

AN: I was talking to EV or cleverbot and I asked her about Jack Frost. Randomly out of the blue she asked if I like Thor. It was creepy...


	15. Chapter 15

Alpha 15  
AN: Ugh I was baking cookies and I decided to taste the vanilla extract. I thought since it smelled so good, it would taste good too. Boy I was wrong! Also watched the fault in our stars while typing. SOOOO SAD! Then I finished that and watched HTTYD 2 and Lucy! Online!!!!!!!  
“So have you figured out anything yet?” Bunny asked. He was starting to get bored.

Tony yawned and sat up. “The communication lines to the central control room were cut. Therefore they never got the memo that the mares hand broke in.” 

“Pitch must have known where every yeti was at that exact second to pull something like this off even with the com. Lines being cut.” Tooth said. North nodded in agreement.

“The yetis didn’t go down without a fight.” Bruce said. He pointed over to some toppled boxes and deep scratch marks on the walls and floor. 

“My yetis would fight back!” North said. “The elves on the other hand, I’m not so sure.”

“Your defenses have been boosted and the communication lines fixed, but I think it will still need a live patrolling fore for a place so large.” Tony said.

“I think I can help with that.” Jack said. Amelia looked up from racing the remote car and smiled.

“No, oh no!” Bunny exclaimed. “You are not calling wolves here!”

“Actually that’s a great idea.” North said. “Wolves can live here and stay safe.”

“I agree. The packs could be next if we don’t keep them safe.” Loki said.

“Aright then it’s settled.” North said. Jack immediately sent a message out to the alphas to start heading to the pole. “How do we contact them?”

“All ready done.” Jack said. “They’re on their way.”

“Already? We have no time to prepare!” North complained.

“North, they don’t really care about the mess. As long as they’re with each other and the mothers and pups are okay.” Jack said. The moment he said it Jack realized it sounded so cliché. “The first pack will be arriving in less than 30 minutes.”

“Loki, haw did you get out of that prison cell on Asgard?” Clint suddenly burst out.

Loki looked stunned. “Um I, umm…” He shuddered. “Thor?”

“He is under my guard and will not do anything wrong.” Thor said firmly. None of the Avengers objected, “How long will it take the packs from overseas to get here?”

“Heimdall noticed the movement and is opening portals as we speak.” The winter god informed.

“How do you know all this?” Banner asked.

Jack tapped his head. “I have a mental connection with them.”

“All of them?” Bunny asked.

“No just the alphas. Then the alphas have a connection with their pack.” Jack explained. A howl rose from outside. “The fist pack is here and in record time.” The winter spirit said with a smile. He got up from his chair and started to walk to the front door. Jamie and Amelia got up to follow him.

“Jamie, wait!” North called. The brown haired boy stopped and looked back. North held up a snow suit and Jamie ran and quickly put it on before catching up to Jack and his daughter. 

The winter wolf shifted and walked into the packs. Many of them were already there and more were coming through the portal. Jack looked over the shoulder to see Amelia pull Jamie over to the pups. She started to introduce every one of them to him. The white wolf padded to the center of the packs the alphas started to gather around him. 

“Jack, why have you called us here?” One of the Hungarian alphas asked.

“We are here because there was an attack on the guardian’s helpers.” The white wolf said loud enough for all to hear. “The packs could have been next, but North has asked us to help guard his home. In return he offers you a safe place to stay for the time being.”

The alphas nodded. Jack didn’t like how they were separated so much. None of the adults mixed together like the younger teens and pups did. Today was the first time in 150 years since all the pack had gathered together in one place. The alpha hoped that there would be no fights. Jack was knocked out of this thoughts when a young wolf shouted: “Hey is that a giant rabbit?” 

AN: I know its short, but I didn’t have much time… I think I am about half way through my plan for this story. Then I have two ideas for what I might write next. I’m not sure which one I’m going to do yet, I’ll decide later


	16. Chapter 16

16

IMPORTANT AN: Okay guys and gals so the Everest alpha Isis, her name is going to be changed to Elsa for now, but please suggest names you like in the comments . I will go back into earlier chapters and change it when I decide on a new name. The terrorist group ISIS could have been the one to attack Parliament Hill and hurt the soldiers in Quebec and Vancouver in Canada, my home country. I don't want to associate her with them.

"Is that a giant rabbit?"

Jack looked over to the young wolf. "Yep."

"Can we eat it?" The young red furred wolf asked. His tail flicked back and forth as he stared at the rabbit.

"No!" The black spotted wolf yelped jumping forwards. Her name popped into Jacks head. Her name was Galaxy. "That's the Easter Bunny!" She looked over to Jack. Her purple eyes had a mischief glint in them. "Could we chase him around?"

Jack smirked. "Why not? But don't hurt him." He said. "Wait for my signal." The winter wolf barked as he shifted. Jack walked up to the guardians and avengers. Amelia and Jamie were still playing with the pups. He saw the two young wolves stalking closer to where Bunny was standing.

"What did they say?" North asked.

"They'll do it." Jack smiled.

Ipsum, the new Russian alpha walked up to Jack. "Where are we allowed to stay?" The younger alpha asked.

"где бы вы чувствовали себя комфортно." Jack said in Russian. The wolf nodded and went back to his pack.

North blinked. "You speak Russian?" He stuttered in surprise.

"Yep!" Jack smirked. "I speak almost every language on the planet."

"That's amazing." Banner said. "When did you have enough time to do that?"

"300 years is more than enough time." Jack said. "Plus a lot of them have close to the same pronunciation for one word."

"How wolves many are there exactly?" Bunny asked looking over the wolves.

"A lot." Jack answered. "I've never counted them all, but maybe 120,000 and growing."

"That's a lot of wolves." Bunny muttered.

"True, but they are scattered all across the globe and rarely meet in this large of a group." Jack said.

"Are you sure they'll all fit into the pole?" Tony asked.

North nodded. "The pole is much larger than it looks."

Jack subtly wave his hand. The two young wolves jumped forward at Bunny. The guardian of hope yelped and took off running. The red wolf and Galaxy were hot on his heels.

"Jack stop them!" Tooth squealed.

Jack shrugged. "He's alright. They're not going to hurt him." Tooth opened her mouth to say something, but Jack cut her off. "Tooth, you worry too much."

"I know it's just, never mind." She let out a long sigh.

"Back to the wolves, do they still breed like normal wolves?" Tony asked.

"Normal wolves?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "I guess so, but there are no normal wolves. They're all winter."

"Get these dingoes off my tail!" Bunny yelled. He kept running for a few more strides. Then he flopped on his side and rolled onto his back. Bunny was playing dead. The red wolf sniffed him and stepped away. He had lost interest. Galaxy on the other had jumped on top of Bunny and started to lick his face. "Aww, yuck!" Bunny tried to push the wolf off, but was unable.

"Galaxy, you know that doesn't wash out easily." Jack yelled over to the purple eyed wolf. She hopped off Bunny. The guardian of hope stood up and looked at his fur. Jack smirked and sent a freezing wind Bunny's way and froze the wolf's slobber.

"Dam it." Bunny sighed. Galaxy barked a laugh. "I'm going to take a nice hot shower." He grumbled.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to hit the hay." Clint said. Sandy floated with two thumbs up.

"I'll show you to your rooms." North said. The group of adults walked into the pole followed by the massive pack of wolves. Amelia and Jamie started to run after them, but was stopped by Jack.

"Where do you think you're going?" The winter god asked. Jamie blinked. "Sorry Jamie, but I got to get you home to your parents before they notice you're gone."

"Aww, but dad." Amelia whined. She gave him the puppy eyes. "Could we have a sleep over?"

"Sorry kiddo. You know those don't work on me." Jack smirked. "Maybe another time."

"Yay!" They both cheered.

"Time to go home." Jack said. He bent down so Jamie could climb onto his back. "Make sure the wolves find good places to sleep and watch out for fights." He said to Amelia once Jamie was on his back. The girl nodded and ran into the pole. "Ready?" Jack asked. Jamie nodded. The winter assassin took off into the sky.

Jack flew low to the ground. He didn't want to fly any higher because of the thin air that would affect Jamie. He didn't want the boy to pass out.

The wind blew them into Burgess were it was early in the morning. Jamie yawned. "Looks like you'll be sleeping in." Jack hummed. The brown haired boy nodded.

The snow was already starting to melt. Without the wolves the temperatures would rise to above seasonal. Jack flicked his wrist and a small blizzard started to form over head. He'd have it snow lightly for a couple of days before disappearing. He would have to come back. Not like that would bother him.

Jack opened the window to Jamie's room and flew in. He set the boy doe on his bed. "Jamie?" He asked as the boy got under his sheets still in the heavy snowsuit.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Could Amelia say here for a few days soon?" The assassin asked.

"Of course." Jamie smiled tiredly. "Don't even have to ask mom". He sighed before falling asleep.

"Thanks Jamie." Jack whispered and he tucked the boy in. He decided to check on Sophie while he was there. The winter spirit crept down the hall avoiding Jamie's mom as she stumble sleepily by. He pushed the door to Sophie's room open. The little egg that was sitting on her bed side table chirped in surprise. Then it realized it was only Jack and calmed down. The assassin waved and looked over the sleeping girl. She had a dream about eggs, bunnies in two-two's and carrots dancing over her head. Jack smiled.

Footsteps came from behind him, but realized it was only Sophie's mom. Jack ducked out the window and flew towards the pole spreading snow and dropping temperatures as he went.

AN: Please vote on Isis's new name! Oh and next chapter has a bit of a question round in it. So if you guys have any question now would be a good time to ask. They might be answered in the next chapter or by me ASAP.

Sorry I took so long to update!


	17. Chapter 17

17

AN: Happy Halloween! I know I'm late, but meh! Sorry I feel like this is late, but I'm not sure if it is. Lately I have been obsessed with The Red Baron and his history. The movie was amazing. The actor who plays Manfred Von Richthofen is so cute! And the dude who plays Roy Brown is too! I suggest you watch it now! The full movies on YouTube. Sorry just fangirling...

When he arrived at the pole it was all ready starting to get dark. The time zone change was 11 hours or something. Jack couldn't remember. He hated the time zones, but understood why they were important. He waved to two patrolling wolves and he passed them going to the meeting room. The assassin thought he heard some discussion of a meeting later in the night and went to check just in case. Sure enough all the avengers and guardians were sitting around the table. Clint had his head down and Jack could hear light snores coming from his. As he got closer Natasha smacked the archer on the back of his head. Clint woke with a start.

The winter God took his seat between Thor and Loki. "Where's Amelia?" He asked.

"In bed." Loki yawned. "Your bed, that is. That girl is the worst to put to bed." He growled. "Three glasses of water, six bed time stories and countless extra blankets! What does she need blankets for? She's a winter spirit!" The mischief god complained. Thor nodded in agreement. He must have helped put Amelia to bed too. "She does take after you a lot."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad!" Jack laughed at Loki's troubles. "Now what are we meeting about?"

"You." North said, but before he went on he paused.

"Oh no." Jack grumbled. "What do you mean?"

"We have a few questions." Tooth said calmly.

"Like?"

"How old are you, really?" Bunny asked.

"Physically 18 in human years." Jack said. Bunny nodded. "But I have been 'alive' 637ish years." He looked to his brothers. They both nodded. "I always forget. Since I moved to earth my age has frozen at 18, thanks to MIM."

"So Thor and Loki still age?" Banner asked.

"The humans think we are immortal, but we are not." Loki said.

Thor nodded. "We can die of old age and injures and once and a while disease or sickness, but yes, we age a lot slower."

"Spirits don't age, but can be killed." Sandy signed. It took them a while to decode the images. "We can die from injury and loss of believers or the will to live. Also are powers can be taken which also can cause death. Can your powers be taken too?"

"Not permanently or by anyone other than Odin." Thor said.

"Can you die from loss of belief?" Natasha directed her question to Jack.

"No. My Asgardian side would take over. I don't think I will age, but you never know." Jack shrugged.

"What if your powers are taken?" Steve asked.

"I think I would be turned mortal like Thor was, but yet again, we can only speculate." Jack smiled.

"Where and when did you learn to fight?" Tony asked.

"At first, on Asgard. Standard training nothing special. Self defense mostly, but when I moved to earth I met the Assassin's. They're a secret organization that fights for peace and freedom of all. Don't even bother to look them up, you won't find anything. My mentor, Conner taught me most of what I know and still use today." Jack explained.

"Why would the Assassin's stay hidden then if they fight for freedom?" Steve asked.

"It's been that way for hundreds of years before I came to earth. It seems to be working quite well. So they're not changing that." Jack said. Steve nodded. He seemed to understand.

"Who are they fighting against?" Clint asked. Jack went on to explain the Assassin's and Templar's endless war. They sat in listened as everything they thought they knew about history was changed.

"So why haven't you just froze them all yet?" Tony asked.

"When I moved to earth I promised Manny I wouldn't mess with the humans too much, hence not killing all the Templar's. I'll only take on targets others have attempted and been injured or killed trying." Jack explained having to stop and yawn half way through.

"You said about a contract earlier? What is it exactly?" Bunny asked.

"I don't have a copy with me, but the basics are: take over the packs, stop them from killing each other and the humans, not to mess with the humans too much and keep my past and family hidden." Jack said. "At the time I didn't know why, but then I met Pitch."

"I guess that term is out the door." Natasha smirked.

Jack shrugged. "Manny hasn't said anything. Not that he ever says anything. So I think he's alright with it." Jack yawned and propped his head up with his hand. The guardians and avengers continued to ask questions about each other. The assassin started to tune out. He hadn't realized that his head was now in his arms on the table. Jack was just about to fall asleep when the talking suddenly stopped. 'Oh no.' He thought. His mind quickly put two and two together and listened for more signs of danger.

Jack picked up the sound of light footsteps coming towards him. By the sound of a marker cap popping off, the assassin knew what they were attempting. Ice spread under his feet and around the chair. He heard the person's shoes slip, but they didn't fall. Jack stopped a smile from creeping onto his face. The person crept closer until they were practically leaning over him.

The assassins eyes flew open and he yelled: "Boo!"

"Holy shit!" Tony squealed and he tripped over his own feet and fell on the ice. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Never sneak up on an assassin." Jack said between laughs.

"Ouch." Tony groaned as he stood.

"Now can we sleep?" Clint asked.

"I guess so. Are all the questions answered?" North asked. He ran his hand through his beard. No one said anything and North nodded. Everyone stood up and headed in groups to their rooms.

The assassin crept silently into his room. Amelia was sound asleep in his bed. There were at least half a dozen blankets on the floor in a pile. Jack shifted and curled up in one of the blankets. He didn't want to wake Amelia up by sleeping at her feet.

Jack woke hours later. He got up and stretched. The wolf sat up on his back paws and looked over the edge of the bed. Amelia was still fast asleep. The wolf padded out of the room and down the hall towards the kitchen. His claws ticked on the hard wood as he walked. Two patrolling wolves barked as he passed. Jack nodded his hello.

The white wolf sniffed his way to the kitchen. He scented around to find an apple. Once he found the crate full he shifted and grabbed one then headed towards the library. He munched on his apple on the way.

The winter god pushed the huge oak door open and stepped into the dimly lit library. He spotted someone sitting in one of the huge arm chairs with their huge feet up on a foot rest.

"Hey Bunny." Jack greeted.

"Jack? What are you doing up so early?" Bunny asked as he closed his book.

"I am? What time is it?" Jack said with another yawn and a bite of his apple.

"It's 4oc in the morning!" Bunny raised and eye brow.

"That's not too early." Jack shrugged. "I've slept for over 3 hours."

"What? How can you only sleep 3 hours and still be fresh as a daisy?!" Bunny said in surprise.

"I guess you get use to it." Jack smirked.

"You're crazy." Bunny said shaking his head.

"What are you doing up so early?" Jack asked.

"It's 2oc in the afternoon, mate." Bunny smirked.

"You just said it was 4oc in the morning!"

"At the pole, but in Australia its 2oc." Bunny explained.

"That makes more sense." Jack grumbled. The winter assassin ghosted over to one of the bookshelf and picked a book off the shelf. "This is going to be interesting." He hummed as he read the back.

"What is it about?" Bunny asked.

"It's about wolves." Jack smiled.

"Don't see why you need to read that. You're already an expert!" Bunny said reopening his book.

"I'd like to see what the humans thought of us." Jack said. He tucked the book into his oversized sweater pocket and started to climb up the side of one of the book shelves.

"You always got to be up somewhere high, don't you?" Bunny grumbled. The guardian of hope sat back down and started to read his book. Jack reached the top seconds later and leaned his back on the wall with his feet hanging over the edge of the shelf. The assassin started to read.

AN: I've decided to change Isis's name to Crocus. TheStarsInTheSkyShineSoBright suggested it. I really liked their idea. Crocus is a flower that blooms in autumn, winter and spring. Any were from normal soil to alpine tundra.


	18. Chapter 18

Alpha 18

Jack was a 3rd of the way through his book when the door cracked open. Tony walked in with about as much subtly as an elephant. He tripped over a pile of books and fell flat on his face. Jack smiled and held in a laugh. He didn't want to wake the still sleeping Bunny. The billionaire groaned and stood up. He walked over to another stack of books and flipped through a few of them. Tony yawned and moved onto a new stack of books before finally settling on half a dozen books.

Ironman found a recliner to read in. As soon as he said the chairs springs squeaked form age. Bunny sat straight up in his chair at the sound. "Bah!" He jumped. The Guardian of hope looked to the sound and sighed. He leaned back in his chair and fell back asleep.

Jack turned his attention back to his book, but his back started to ache. The winter spirit groaned and closed his book. He stood and hopped a few shelves over until he was on one that was in the corner. Jack sat with his back against the wall with his legs stretched out in front of him. He sighed, but after a couple of minutes his back started to hurt again. "Ugh." He grumbled. The wind ruffled his hair. "Could you get me a pillow please?" He asked the wind. The wind blew and picked up a pillow from the far side of the library and threw it at him. Jack didn't have enough time to react before it smacked him in the face. "Thanks wind." He grumbled. Jack shuffled down on the shelf and laid down with his head on the pillow and book over his head.

After a few more hours of reading the sun was just shining through the window when the door to the library swung open. Amelia peaked in. Her mahogany hair glowed like fire in the sunlight. Jack smiled. He still had no idea who she'd gotten that hair color from. She looked around in the chairs, but didn't see her father. Jack whistled and she looked up with a bright smile on her face. She bounced happily over to the book case where she started to climb. Amelia reached the top fairly quickly. Jack didn't worry about her when climbing. She was an expert.

Amelia sat at Jack's feet. The winter god sat up and closed his book. "I'm so bored!" Amelia complained.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "How on earth can you be bored? We're in Santa's workshop!" He laughed.

"I know, but there are too many toys to pick!" She said with a frown.

"You're weird." Jack poked her shoulder. The girl laughed.

"I know where I get it from!" She smirked. Jack rolled his eyes. "What'cha reading?"

"A human's guide to wolves." Jack said.

"That's boring." Amelia yawned.

"It's better than doing nothing." Jack countered.

"Well played." Amelia said with a smirk. Jack narrowed his eyes. Suddenly the door burst open and Tooth zoomed through.

"Stark!" She yelled. "Your tower is under attack!"

"What?!" Tony said sitting straight up in his chair. He quickly pulled out his phone and opened a live feed of the security cameras in his tower. Jack and Amelia were already on the ground and peaking over Tony's shoulder. On the screen there was a man about average height and weight. He wore a black hoodie with a golden trim around the hood and pockets. Tony switched to the camera in the computer the man was attempting to hack into. Jack could see his face. His cat like green eyes shown in the dim light coming from the computer screen in the dark room. His wild brown hair was sticking out from under his hood, but Jack knew who it was. The man was easily identifiable by the gold cross sewn into the collar bone of his sweater. "I can't do anything from here." Tony growled. "He's trying to access the weapons files. We need to go there. That man cannot get his hands on those blueprints."

"Look." Jack said pointing at the screen. At the corner of the cameras view Jack had spotted golden eyes shining in the shadows. "Pitch."

"Assemble the team at once!" Bunny said. Jack jumped. He hadn't heard Bunny approach. The assassin had already called for the New York packs alpha through his mind link to ready for battle. Within minutes everyone was suited up and ready to go. The packs were restless as the New York pack stepped forward. They stamped and clawed at the ground. The winter spirit had told Amelia to stay back and watch the packs. She was annoyed, but didn't say anything.

North smashed a snow globe on the ground and a swirling portal opened. The avengers and guardians jumped through followed by Jack and his wolves. The assassin shifted as soon as he was on the other side of the portal. A horde of nightmares was holding back the advancing adults. The pack quickly jumped into battle without a second thought. Jack easily sliced through the mares with his icy claws, but Pitch was still nowhere to be seen.

Before Jack could get to the man at the computer he heard a yelp and pain exploded in his head. The white wolf whimpered and growled. His momentary distraction let a mare get close enough to land a hit. She reared up and kicked him in the shoulder. Jack growled and lashed out with his ice. The nightmare was frozen solid before shattering into millions of pieces. He looked around trying to find the alpha.

The white wolf spotted the pack fighting in a circle trying to keep the mares away from their fallen alpha. Jack rushed over freezing nightmares on his way. His shoulder hurt, but nothing was broken. He jumped over one of the protecting wolves and rushed to Beryllium's side. She had a large deep gash down her flank. The blood was staining her beautiful charcoal grey fur.

Jack immediately shifted and grabbed a throwing knife. The light in her eyes was fading. "Eyes on me." Jack commanded. Beryllium weakly looked up at him. The assassin re-cut open the wound he'd used for Crocus. "Mouth open." She weakly complied. Jack's blood dripped into her mouth and her wound began to heal. The New York alpha barked for him to go, but the winter spirit shook his head. He looked around the battle ground while keeping an eye out for new attacks.

The avengers and guardians were spread thin in the crowd of nightmares, but they weren't struggling. The mares seemed less put together and formidable this time around. The wild brown haired man smashed his fist on the table annoyed. Jack assumed he couldn't access the files.

Beryllium shook her fur out as she stood. The gash was mostly healed and almost unnoticeable. She barked at him to go. Jack reluctantly complied. He flew over the battle to the man at the computer. The green eyed man saw him coming and jumped off his chair and pulled a sword. Jack landed meters away.

"Assassin." The man smiled. The golden cross on his hoodie shone in the dim morning light. David De Sabble took his hood down.

"Templar." Jack growled. The green eyed man lunged at the assassin with his sword. Jack flicked his wrist to trigger his hidden blades and block the blow. The pair exchanged many blows with no success. Jack tried to get the best angle of attack, but David would realize what he was doing and correct himself.

The winter assassin didn't use his powers because he wanted a challenge. "Do you think this is a game Frost?" De Sabble spat.

Jack smirked. "Of course! Everything's a game to me! I'm the Guardian of fun!" He said. It only made the Templar angrier. He attacked with renewed conviction. Jack sighed and ducked and dodged every blow and countered with his own. The assassin backed up and grabbed a knife from under his hood and threw it at the Templar. David never saw it coming until the knife was lodged in his shoulder. The man dropped his sword in surprise.

"Dam It!" He cried in pain. His hand flew up to his wound. The Templar growled as he pulled the knife out and threw it on the floor. It skidded across the floor to Jacks feet. The assassin bent down and picked it up while keeping an eye on the injured Templar. De Sabble shrunk back and bolted. Nightmares covered his quick exit.

Nightmare sand swirled in front of him and Pitch finally appeared with and evil sneer on his face. "You're going to pay for that."

AN: A wild Pitch appeared! Lol. I had a long and annoying argument with my history teacher. I have a memory where I can read something once and remember it. So I don't really take notes in class and she doesn't understand why. I tried to explain with my BFF as back up, but still got in trouble. Is it sad that if I study for tests I fail, but when I don't, I pass with flying colors? Oh and if you want to see a pic of David De Sabble you can look on my instagram, jayfeather7769.


	19. Chapter 19

19

AN: Thanks Jack for giving all the surrounding bus divisions a snow day except mine... Also, why isn't there a five nights a Freddy's/rotg crossover? I've read one of the tf2 ones, it was good. Watching wolverine while typing! Love Hugh Jackman's voice. Wonder why?

"You're going to pay for that." Pitch growled. With a flick of his wrist a wave of nightmare sand came hurtling towards Jack. The winter spirit threw up a wall of winter magic freezing the wave. It shattered into millions of tiny sharp pieces. He commanded the wind to blow the shards at Pitch.

The nightmare King growled and formed a broadsword out of sand. He swung at Jack who jumped out of the way. The sword disintegrated as soon as it made contact with the floor. The assassin didn't block with his hidden blades because they would break from the force of the blow. Pitch formed a new sword as Jack retracted his blades and pulled out his dagger from his boot. Pitch swung again, but the assassin ducked under his arm and grabbed the nightmare kings wrist that held the sword. He twisted it making Pitch drop the sword, but he reformed the weapon in his other hand. The nightmare King broke away from Jack's grasp and attacked again. The assassin blocked it with his dagger and spun around behind Pitch. The nightmare man spun to face him as Jack attacked with five quick swipes that Pitch easily blocked.

"Not as threatening as they say." Pitch purred with his Cheshire cat smile.

"I'm just getting started." Jack snarled. He sent a flurry of blinding snow and sharp ice shards flying at Pitch. The nightmare King threw up a wall of sand, but some ice still made it through. Pitch hissed as he pulled a large shard out of his cheek. While he was busy with that, Jack dropped into a crouch and hooked his foot around the back of Pitch's knee. The nightmare King came crashing to the floor.

The assassin jumped on top of him and pinned him down with the dagger to his throat. Pitch smiled and disappeared. "Aww, come on!" Jack yelled in annoyance. He put his dagger away and looked around as he stood. All the nightmares were gone except a few incased in ice.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled and zipped towards him. She immediately stuck her fingers in his mouth to check on his teeth. Jack groaned in protest.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth." Bunny said imitating North. Tooth laughed and took her fingers out of Jack's mouth. He laughed along with Tooth and Sandy. North shot bunny an annoyed look. The avengers looked between the guardians confused. Tony shrugged and walked over to the computer.

"He worked here." Tony said looking at the login on the computer. "Robert Bouchart."

"He was a Templar sleeper agent in your company, his real name is David De Sable." Jack said. "Did he manage to get anything?"

"No. He didn't even break through the first wall of security. He was using a fake name? How did he make it through our background checks?" Tony grumbled.

"Pull up his résumé." Jack said. After a few clicks it was displayed on the screen.

"I got through your background checks." Natasha said with a smile.

"You did, but we've updated since then." Tony grumbled. "Looks like it's time to update again. What do you see Jack?"

"Abstergo, of course." Jack shook his head and kept reading.

"The pharmaceutical company? What do they have to do with the sleeper agent?" Clint asked while cleaning his arrows. Whoops forgot to tell them about the modern Templars. Jack thought.

"There the current legal front of the Templar's. Mostly to cover up experiments and of course make money." Jack said. "Your biggest competitor in medical developments."

"Why would Pitch be working with the Templars?" North asked.

"I'm not sure why. I haven't talked to the assassins in months." Jack said. "I probably should." He grumbled. He sent a mental message to Sicarius to take Amelia to Burgess to stay a few nights with Jamie.

"Sorry, this is off topic, but did you heal that wolf with your blood?" Banner asked. Beryllium took a step forward away from her pack and nudged Jack's leg. The assassin petted her head.

"Yep." Jack said with a smirk.

"How is that possible?" The scientist asked.

"I have no clue. Did mom or dad Evers say anything about it?" Jack shrugged.

"No they didn't." Loki said.

"I don't think they even know." Thor laughed.

"Would you mind if we took a few samples?" Banner asked intrigued.

"Sure, but I'm not sure if it'll work." Jack said. Banner opened his mouth to ask, but the assassin interrupted him. "The healing only works if given by will, but not taken. It's a defense mechanism. So I'm not sure if taken by a needle would work." He explained.

"We'll see." Banner said with an excited smile.

"Why don't we stay here for now?" Thor suggested.

"That's fine with me, but I only have 10 guest rooms." Tony said.

As soon as the words left his mouth Jack yelled: "I call rafters!"

"That settles that." Loki shook his head.

"I've got extra pillows and blankets you can use if you get cold." Tony said. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Right no blankets. Winter spirit."

The avengers and guardians settled by the TV and were watching some random show about a sponge. The wolves left hours ago using one of North's snow globes to travel quicker. After awhile at the annoying sponge Jack was getting restless. Even with keeping a constant check on the packs he couldn't keep his mind away from Amelia and Jamie. "I'm going to go drop some snow." He said getting up from where he was sitting. The assassin flew out the nearest window and flew towards Burgess. Then he remembered that there was a scheduled blizzard suppose to be happening right now in London, England. Mother Nature would have his head if he didn't cause the one storm she asked for.

The winter God flew over to England and started the storm. He let the natural high and low pressure zones take over and flew back over the Pacific Ocean. Jack quickly flew through Burgess checking on his other believers before flying to the Bennett's house. He climbed through Jamie's window. On the boys bed was a small note. Jack picked it up. It read:

Jack,

If you are coming to look for us. We are in the living room.

Jamie and Amelia

P.s. Sorry it's in crayon. It was the only thing we could find to write in...

Jack smiled as he read the note written in lime green crayon. He quietly snuck down the hall and checked on Sophie as he passed her room. She was sleeping soundly. He floated down the stairs an into the TV room. The TV was still on and playing the same yellow sponge that the avengers were watching. Jack looked around and found two empty sleeping bags. On top of them was another small note.

AN: Well I ended up watching, Wolverine, Aladdin and Due Date while typing... Kept getting distracted and watching them instead of typing...


	20. Chapter 20

Alpha 20

AN: This one took awhile to type. I kept taking Five Nights at Freddy's and Team Fortress 2 breaks... Also I was busy shopping on Steam. Most of the Assassins Creed games were $4.99CDN!

Jack vaulted over the couch to get to the note quicker. The assassin knew something was wrong, he could smell it. He picked up the note and looked at the symbol printed on the page. A single blood red cross.

The assassin growled and flew out the window heading east without even thinking.

-"Grass grows, birds fly and brotha, I hurt people. I'm a force of nature."-

AN: Amelia's pov (3rd person)

They came to fast and quiet. She didn't hear them coming.

Amelia and Jamie were just falling asleep when a hand clamped over her mouth hauling her out of the sleeping bag. She kicked and struggled trying to get out of the persons grasp.

"One of Frost's favorites. What an unexpected bonus." A smooth voice purred. A man with spiked back black hair and a long black robe leaned over a sleeping Jamie. The brown haired boys dream shifted into something darker. Amelia recognized the man as Pitch Black. This only made her kick harder. She tried to make a sound to wake Jamie from the nightmare.

"Feisty one, she is." The man holding her said as Pitch pulled Jamie from his sleeping bag. He tossed the boy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Don't be so rough. They're only kids." The man said concerned.

"The kid that had mettled in my plans. The reason I am so weak right now." Pitch growled. Amelia could feel the man shake his head. Pitch turned to look at Amelia. He smiled and walked over to her and the man. "David." Pitch said. "Are you growing soft?" It was the last thing Amelia heard before the world turned into a horrible nightmare.

-"I'm not a crazed gun man dad, I'm an assassin. Well the difference being ones a job the others mental sickness!"-

AN: Jamie's Pov (3 person)

"Wake up, Miss Frost, Mr. Bennett." A calm oddly annoying voice cooed. Jamie blinked groggily. He looked around. He was in a large white room with floor to ceiling windows on two walls. Amelia was next to him in a chair that reminded him of a dentist except the device connected to her left arm and a clip that looked like a close pin on her ring finger. She too was looking around the room. Jamie looked down to find that he had one of the arm devices on too, but without the finger clip. He finally got around to looking for the voice. They were both held down by straps across their waists, arms and angles. He couldn't tell what they were made of.

A man in a long white lab coat and bright red tie was standing in front of them leaning on a plain white table. He had short white hair and was balding on the top. The man also had a full beard. "You're finally awake." The man said.

"Warren Viddic." Amelia growled. Jamie noticed that her teeth were sharper than usual. She narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Ah good. So your father has told you about me." Viddic smiled. "I assume he also told you about genetic memory? Mind telling your friend?"

Amelia sighed. "It's hard to explain, but it's basically what it's called. Memory's in our deoxyribonucleic acid or DNA for short." Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Precisely. Our DNA functions like an archive. It contains not only our memories, but our ancestors to dating as far back as the cavemen." Viddic said. Amelia yawned loudly. Warren's lips curled in annoyance. "Today we will be using the Animus to access your father's memories."

"No." Amelia snarled. She looked like she would bite Viddic's head off given the chance.

"It isn't a choice Miss Frost." Viddic said. He reached over to Amelia's arm device and started to type on the glass panel. Frost started to spread down the chair and over the straps holding her down. Amelia pulled on the braces, but they didn't break. "Those are made especially for you and your father. Won't break or so much as crack under the most unforgiving cold." Viddic hummed proudly. "Mr. Bennett will be joining you inside the memories. Both of you will only be spectating and not controlling any aspect of it. You will be able to communicate through thoughts. Is everything ready Miss Millie?"

A girl in her late twenties with long wavy dark chocolate hair and eyes came into view. She smiled brightly at him. Jamie could see pity in her eyes. She took over Amelia's control panel and started where Viddic left off. "Everything's ready and connected sir." She said. Warren nodded at the woman and Jamie's vision turned white.

Images flew by, a tree with an eagle on the highest branch, a wolf howling on a cold dark night, people gathering around a coffin and a single poppy growing in a war torn field.

"Jamie? Are you seeing this?" Amelia's voice boomed in his head.

"Yeah." He breathed. "Where are we? When are we? Where are you?"

"I'm not sure when or where, but I am no where?" Amelia said. "We are in a simulation, kinda. We can move as we please to get whatever angle of viewing as long as we stay with the subject of the memory." She explained better.

Jamie looked down. "I don't have a body!" He yelled. He looked around to find Amelia, but she was nowhere in the white expanse.

"We don't need a body right know. I know it's weird but we got to deal with it." Amelia said calmly. His attention was drawn away from his bodylessniss by a landscape starting to form. A snowy pine forest spread underneath him as far as the eye could see. The sky above and around had a few scattered clouds as well as a storm brewing in the North West. A figure floated by.

Jack floated lazily by. He wore a brown cloak with a cream button down shirt underneath. He had his normal dear skin pants with leather wrapped around his calves. He still carried his staff and still didn't wear any shoes. The white haired teen also had a sword at his hip.

"It might be in the 1780's." Amelia said. "I think."

Suddenly Jack dropped down out of the clouds and fell to earth landing gently in a snow covered clearing in the forest. He laughed looking around as the wind ruffled his hair. He seemed younger even know he still looked the same.

The forest was alive with the sound of birds chirping in the canopy and different woodland animals going about their business. A chorus of howls rose and fell in the distance. It started to snow lightly.

"Hmm. Right on time." Jack hummed happily. "I wonder where the nearest town is?" He asked the wind. She only blew in his face.

A twig broke and Jack turned to the sound. He raised his staff defensively. Footfalls were coming closer. They were too heavy to be a forest animal. The young winter god gasp as he spotted something flying at his face. He used the wind to alter its course and it smacked into a tree where Jack shot a beam of ice at it. "What the heck was that?!" He yelled in surprise.

Jack looked at the object lodged in the tree. It was an oddly shaped tomahawk with feathers and beading on the handle. "Who are you? What are you?" A man emerged from the bush. He had his sword drawn and ready for attack. A peaked hood cast a shadow over his face.

"I-I'm Jo-Jack, Jack Frost." He stuttered. "You can s-see me?"

Jamie tried to get a better angle to see the man's face, but couldn't find an angle without shadows.

"He's wearing a variation of dad's assassin robes. He must be one." Amelia said. "This must be when dad met Conner."

"Of course I can." Conner said calmly. He put his sword away and relaxed. Jack lowered his staff, but still kept it ready to fight. "You're a spirit aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes, kinda." Jack blinked at the man's sudden change of behavior. "How did you know?"

"I can tell." The assassin said. He pulled his hood down and revealed his face. The man had tan skin and long dark hair pulled back into a pony-tail. "You're a new spirit?"

"No!" Jack frowned. "I'm just new to earth."

"I see." Conner smiled. Jamie thought it was funny how mellow the assassin was. It seemed that nothing would shock him. "I'm sorry for attacking you. Could you unfreeze my tomahawk?"

"I'm sorry I don't know how." Jack lied. He didn't want the man to leave. "We'll have to wait it out." He said. "What's your name?"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, but most people call me Conner." The assassin smiled. "Do you mind if I build a fire?"

"Not at all." Jack smiled happily. "I'll help you find fire wood."

Conner nodded and disappeared into the forest. Jack looked around trying to find wood. It was fairly easy because the last storm had blown down a lot of branches. He grabbed an armful and headed back to the clearing. Conner was just starting the fire when he dropped the wood in a pile next to it. Jack kept a firm hold on his staff. The assassin grabbed a log from the pile and sat on it. He started to clean and sharpen his blades. Jack sat in the snow beside him. He kept his staff away from the fire. "Where are you from?"

"I originally lived with the Kanien'kehá:ka tribe, but after my mother died I left." He sighed. "I now live with Achilles in Davenport, but I travel a lot."

"I'm sorry about your mother." Jack said. He felt bad for bringing it up.

"What about you?" Conner asked.

"Well, I'm from Asgard. It's were the Viking myths live. My mother and father are the ruling couple. I have two very overprotective older brothers. I'm the youngest." Jack said with a smile. "I miss them."

"Then why did you leave?" Conner asked. "You seemed happy."

"Manny, the man in the moon and Mother Nature asked me to take over for old man winter. Since there was no one ready to replace him on earth they looked off world." Jack explained.

"Was he dying?" Conner asked.

"No." Jack sighed. "He was abusing his powers and the packs. He caused a civil war between them."

"Packs? As in wolves?" Conner asked. Jack nodded. "How can you speak with them?"

"I probably sound crazy." Jack frowned.

The assassin shook his head. "I can tell you're being truthful."

Jack smiled. "I understand wolf. Plus I have a mind link with the alphas. It makes communicating over oceans so much easier." He scratched the back of his neck. "Also I can kinda shape shift into a wolf."

"That's remarkable." Conner said. He finished cleaning his sword and put it away.

"You're not scared of me?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all." Conner blinked. "Why would I be?"

Jack didn't answer the question. He looked into the fire. It was nice to have another human to talk to. He wanted a friend. "Conner? Would you mind if I travel with you?"

"Not at all." Conner smiled down at him. "I wouldn't mind the company."

 

AN:New poll on my page (Fanfiction) Please go answer! Thanks guys!


	21. Chapter 21

Alpha 21

AN: not to proud of the chapter. I don't like it much, but I tried to reword it and I just couldn't. Sorry it's horrible. Watching Twilight Breaking Dawn Pt.2. While typing! I love Twilight!

Jack flew straight to Rome in a panic. He flew at break neck speed. He flew to the colosseum and dropped in through the secret entrance into the assassin's underground hide out. The entrance had been hidden so well that no one has found it in the 600 years it's been in use. The assassin easily navigated through the maze of ancient tunnels. Not many people were around at such a late hour.

The winter god spotted a face he knew walking towards him. "Frost? What are you doing here at this hour?" Shaun Hastings asked. He had red hair and wore a grey wool sweater and dark grey trousers with black loafers.

"Hey Shaun. No time. Listen I need your help finding my daughter and Jamie Bennett." Jack said quickly. He was fiddling with one of his throwing knifes out of habit.

"Of course, but why?" Shaun asked. He waved for Jack to follow. He led the master assassin down the hallway. "I understand Amelia, but why the other kid?"

"They were taken by the Templars." Jack snarled in distaste. Then sighed. "Jamie was my first believer outside of the assassins."

Shaun led Jack into one of the many offices. This one contained an animus and a couple of computer monitors connecting to one CPU. Beside the animus, sitting on one of the storage crates sat a young woman. She had short black hair and wore a black vest with a dark grey sweater underneath. She had black pants and headphones around her neck.

"Yo, snow-cone! What's happening?" She asked hopping off her crate.

"His daughter and friend were kidnapped. So not the best timing Rebecca." Shaun said in his normal snarky British accent. He sat down at the computer desk and started tying. "Question, do you know the location of any of the pieces of Eden?"

"Yes. Why?" Jack said. "If you want to know where they are I can't tell you."

"No. I asked because the Templars are looking for them and your memories are stored inside Amelia's DNA. They're most likely looking for them in your memories." Shaun's explained. "When was Amelia born?"

"She's 157." Jack said. He was still playing with the knife.

"She'll only have your memories up in till 1857." Shaun muttered. "Assuming the pieces of Eden have been moved since then, the Templars won't have anything to go on."

"All of them have been moved in the last 30 years. She wasn't with me either." Jack sighed. Rebecca put a hand on Jack's shoulder. After a few minutes of waiting the winter spirit was starting to get restless. "Have you found anything yet?"

"No. We'll have to go straight to the source. Good thing we still work undercover." Shaun said matter of factly.

"Don't worry Jack, we'll find them." Rebecca said calmly. She pulled a cell phone out of the desk drawer and handed it to him. "Take this." She said. "If we find anything, we'll call."

Jack nodded and walked out of the room. He flew back down the hall way and out the entrance he came in. The assassin flew for New York.

-"We work in the dark to serve the light, we are Assassins. Nothing is true, everything is permitted."-

AN: Back to the memories. Jamie's Pov again.

Jamie blinked as the scene changed. Now they were over a lake. Connor and another man were in a wooden row boat with Jack floating close by. The Frost spirit was wearing the same outfit as Connor with a few changes in colour. They were pure white with light blue trim.

The other man in the boat looked familiar. He wore a green trench coat with faded brown buttons. He had an ugly hat, wore socks up to his knees and wore stereo typical old time shoes.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Jack asked. The man started to talk about something loudly as Connor rowed. Jamie assumed he couldn't see Jack.

"We are gathering an army of the people." Connor whispered. The other man didn't notice and kept on chatting about something. He was looking at the approaching shoreline.

"This guy is annoying." Jack said as they reach the shore. The man hopped out and left Connor to pull the boat onto the shore. Jack helped him pull the boat onto land.

"Looks like they've only left a single horse. You take the reins, I'll navigate." The man said as he mounted the poor horse. Connor signed and mounted. Jamie figured out who the man was. It was Paul Revere. "Go left Connor!"

The Native American steered the horse in the direction Paul pointed with a frown on his face. "This is going to be a long night." Conner muttered.

"We are right on course!" Revere shouted loudly. Jack shook his head. If there were any redcoats around, they would know that they're coming. "To the right, Connor!"

"I'm going to go check ahead." Jack said. Connor gave him an annoyed look but nodded. Jack flew down the trail. At the end of the trail there was a fork in the road where a group of redcoats were gathering. The winter spirit flew back to the pair. "Redcoats. About a dozen of them maybe more."

The elder assassin nodded. "Witch way?" Conner asked Revere.

"To the left Connor." Paul Revere shouted loudly. Connor took a quick left into the bushes. "What are you doing, stay on the trail!"

"There are regulars ahead; we can't stay on the trail." Connor explained.

"Redcoats! What are they doing here?" The loudmouth sneered in distaste. "How did you know?"

"You can hear them clear as day." Connor smiled at Jack.

"You can? I can't. No matter let's just get there." He said loudly.

"Are we there yet?" Jack asked. Connor shook his head. "What about now?" Conner narrowed his eyes and Jack laughed. The wind blew through the forest carrying the regular's sent to Jack's nose. His nose wrinkled in disgust. Connor raised an eyebrow. Jack shrugged and shook his head.

Conner finally got the horse back onto the trail once they passed the fork and picked up the pace to light canter. Jamie spotted a homestead town in the distance. The small town got closer and Paul and Connor dismounted. They walked up to one of the houses and knocked. A man and old timey clothes open the door. "The redcoats are coming, gather the men." Paul said. The man nodded and shut the door.

The loud man in the quiet assassin strode back to their horse with Jack floating lazily behind them. He didn't know why Conner dragged him along. Maybe it was because he didn't want to be alone with the annoying man.

When the trio entered the next town they galloped through with Paul yelling: "The redcoats are coming! The redcoats are coming!"

-"Don't look at me, I'm invisible remember?"-

"Jack? Where were you?" Loki asked as his brother flew through the open window. The sun was just rising when he arrived.

"I went to Burgess, but Amelia and Jamie were taken by the Templars! So I went to Italy to inform the Assassins." Jack explained quickly. He was still playing with a throwing knife in his left hand.

"What!" Bunny growled. His hackles rose just like a wolf's. "Where did they take them?"

"If I knew, do you think I would be here?!" Jack hissed. "Some of the assassins are working on it."

"We can look too." Tony said. "Get shield on the line. Have them look for a young boy with brown hair and brown eyes named Bennett, Jamie."

Shield was taking too long for Tony's liking, so he hacked into their system and started his own search through every wireless camera on earth.

After two hours of looking with no results, Jack was pacing. Frost and ice was spreading under his boots. Thor and Loki you watched worry be as their brother paste. An hour ago they had to convince the assassin not to go out and look on his own. They knew he was talking with the Alphas in his head. They had left the pole and started looking for Jack's missing daughter and first believer.

The remaining avengers and guardians watched the monitor hoping for something to pop up. The cell phone and Jack's pocket vibrated. The assassin jumped in surprise. "Got it." Jack smiled in relief. "Main headquarters in Italy, room 319." The assassin was already in the air and en route to Italy before anyone could react.

"Come on, let's go!" Tony said heading for his suit closet. Natasha stopped him.

"We have to get a warrant." She said looking down. "It's another country; we would be incarcerated apon attack."

"We can't wait for that to process!" Steve said running a hand through his hair. "We have to leave now! We can't risk the children safety or Jack's"

"The guardians can go. They are not under any jurisdiction." Clint said sadly. The guardians were gone in the drop of a hat. Leaving the avengers and Loki to watch them go.

AN: Please answer the poll on my Fanfiction profile! Also thanks for reading. Sorry for spelling and grammar issues! Is it sad that I don't know my national anthem in English, but know it in French? My first and only langue is English!


	22. Chapter 22

Alpha 22

AN: I know it's been over a week; sorry I had a lot of school work. My ahole history of a history teacher made us write a test and a 5 paragraph essay in one period (70min).

"Where the hell is the bloody place?!" Bunny growled. The Guardians had been flying around in the sleigh trying to find Abstrego's headquarters.

"Are we even in the right country?" Tooth asked.

"Gotta be, there's the coliseum." Bunny answered pointing at the land mark. "Really need to get a gps in this thing North!"

Sandy jumped up and down with an exclamation mark over his head trying to get the Guardians attention. None of them noticed until he yanked on one of Bunny's ears. The tall rabbit let out a high picked screech that got the Guardian's attention.

-"Doth mother know, you wearith her drapes?"-

AN: Jacks Pov

Jack flew through the front door of Abstergo Entertainment. He knew that the average worker most likely would not be able to see him, but the scientists, security guards and the higher ups would. The assassin kept out of the way of security cameras and stuck close to the ceilings. He found an unlocked broom closet and crept inside. There was an air vent in the corner. Jack flew up and made a screwdriver out of ice and unscrewed the cover. He climbed in and crawled up to the 3rd floor.

The winter spirit kicked the cover off the vent and looked around. He was in a long pure white hall with evenly spaced white doors. Each door had a plant on both sides of it. They were the only spots of color in the boring hall. Jack dropped out of the vent and shifted before he hit the ground. His white fur would blend in better than his sweater, pants and boots.

The second his paws hit the ground someone screamed. It was Jamie. "Jack!" He screamed. He sounded in pain. Jack growled and took off running.

"Daddy!" Amelia screeched. The assassin ran faster towards the sounds. Jack reached the door and shifted while pushing it open.

In the centre of the empty room stood Pitch Black. He was smiling like a Cheshire Cat. "Hello Jack."

"Pitch! Where are they?" Jack demanded with his sharp teeth bared. Someone landed on his back. The assassin lost his balance and fell on his back with the person on top of him. He tried to push the man off, but the man jabbed a needle into his neck. The drugs took affect quickly. They made Jack weak, he couldn't move.

"Get him into the machine."

-"And so, the lion fell in love with the lamb."-

AN: With Avengers

"No." Fury said. "I will not allow you to go to Italy and attack and cause trouble over two kids, one being 'Jack Frost's' daughter. He's just a myth. Let the CIA or FBI take care of it."

The Avengers were in the main meeting room in shields head quarters. They had told the director everything about the guardians and Jack, but left Loki out of it. He was currently disguised and waiting outside of the building. When they had told Fury he had laughed.

"Jack isn't a myth! He's my brother!" Thor growled. He narrowed his eyes at the director.

"No." Fury said again. "That is my final answer."

"But sir, the boy is an American citizen." Cap argued.

Before the director could react Tony stood up from the computer he was sitting at and yelled: "Done!"

"Great! Let's go!" Clint said.

The team turned and left leaving a confused Fury. "Stark! What did you do?!" He growled. The one eyed man walked up to the computer and looked onscreen. There was an opened document for a warrant template with the information filled in. "Dammit, they're more trouble than Loki."

-"I got a jar of dirt; I got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it!"-

AN: With Guardians.

"Look!" Tooth pointed over the edge of the sleigh. She could see wolves spread out and heading towards the city centre. "Follow them!"

Along chorus of thousands of howls rose and fell.

"What was that about?" Bunny whispered. It was eerie how quiet the city was after the howling. North shrugged and pulled the sleigh down to find a place to land. Sandy made a small sand Jack and a bandage over his head with a question mark. "I hope the bloke's alright." Bunny grumbled.

The Russian found a place to land and pulled the reindeer to a stop on top of one of the buildings. Bunny hopped out of the sleigh onto the roof. He jumped down into the alleyway and looked around. He spotted a pair of purple eyes in the shadows.

"Galaxy?" Bunny asked. The black spotted wolf stepped out of the shadows with a happy bark. There was a loud thump behind him. Bunny turned to see North, Tooth and Sandy behind him in the alleyway. "Do you know where Jack is?" He asked the wolf.

-"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard."-

AN: Jacks Pov (memory)

The assassin blinked at the bright white light in his face. The light slowly faded and revealed a familiar scene from over 250 years ago. 'I must be in the animus.' Jack thought. He looked down to see his assassin robes and weapons. He moved his arms. 'Great. I can move!' He thought.

Trees grew high above his head, a few birds twittered along. Conner stomped grudgingly by. The elder assassin had just returned from a mission with the frost spirit. He stomped up the stairs. Jack already knew what the assassin would find. He could smell it. The winter assassin followed Conner into the house.

"Old man!" Conner barked. He walked into Achilles sitting room. Jack stopped at the door frame. He didn't want to interfere. "Achilles?" He asked shaking the man's shoulder. Achilles didn't budge. Conner noticed a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. He carefully took the note and put it into his pocket. The assassin walked slowly back towards Jack.

"Conner?" Jack asked. He looked up at the winter spirit. "I'm sorry."

Conner nodded grimly and walked past Jack. The elder assassin was going to see the minister at the church. He didn't bother taking the path and walked through the forest. Jack followed close behind floating just above the ground. Conner pushed the doors to the church open.

The minister appeared. "What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"Achilles has passed." Conner said slowly. The minister frowned sadly. "He passed peacefully and with dignity."

"A service then?" The priest asked putting a hand on Conner's shoulder. Achilles was the mentor of the North American assassins. He couldn't see Jack, but the winter spirit still grew to like the old man.

"Yes, please prepare something appropriate." Conner paused and looked over to Jack. Then back to the minister. "I'll see that the grave is dug. Can you gather everyone?"

The priest nodded and went to do his task. Conner left the building and headed to the cliff behind the homestead overlooking the sea. He marked a place beside Achilles wife and child. Jack grabbed the shovels from the house and they started to dig.

"Jack?" Conner asked looking up at the storm clouds.

Jack shook his head. "It's a required storm, I can't do anything."

Conner sighed and continued to dig with Jack alongside him. The grave was dug fairly quickly despite the heavy rain.

The next day all the town folks gathered around the grave. Conner stood behind the minister and Jack stayed back behind the crowd. He kept his distance.

The priest began his speech. "Prayer and sermon do not suit this occasion. Achilles was not a man of God. Not my god, at any rate, but he certainly believed in a guiding force and he is at peace now and for this we can be grateful. We lay him to rest here, atop the bluff where he made his honorable dignified life. So he can remain that comfortable presence- the old man on the hill- that we have all grown to depend on. You all had your own relationships with him, your own memories and I implore you to return here when the time is right for you and share those story's with the waves and the trees. Achilles, you will be missed, but never forgotten. Go safely old man, safely to where your soul needs rest." The minister dropped a pure white rose onto the casket. The homesteaders dropped white and red roses before strolling away.

Conner walked up to the casket and pulled an eagle feather out of his pocket. "I will make you proud old man." He said dropping the feather into the grave

Jack blinked in confusion as Conner slowly faded away and he woke up in a different era. His mind was still clouded with the memories as well as the drugs.

"That wasn't nightmarish enough!" Jack heard Pitch laugh.

"The amulet wasn't there either." Warren complained. "Put him into something more painful and helpful." He commanded.

"Yes sir." David said smugly.

AN: New cover! Also Merry Christmas or what ever you celebrate! And if you don't celebrate anything merry normal day!


	23. Chapter 23

Alpha 23

AN: Happy New Year!

The guardians followed close behind Galaxy. She led them through the alleyways of Rome. The black speckled wolf knew were to go. Sandy looked up to the sky. The sun was just setting and he could see dark clouds gathering above. The guardian of dreams wondered if they were the packs doing. Sandy spotted a bright streak shoot across the sky. He flew in front of the guardians and pointed to the streak.

"Oh, hey! It's Tony!" Tooth said excitedly. "I'll go get him!"

Sandy shook his head. He sent a dream sand firework into the air. Iron man turned towards the signal. He landed in front of the guardians. His helmet popped open.

"What are you guys doing way out here?" Tony asked.

"We couldn't find the building." North said with a guilty look.

"How could you miss the tallest building in the city with the logo plastered all over it?" Tony asked rolling his eyes.

"Snow globe!" North suddenly shouted. He whispered into it and smashed it against the wall. The portal opened up and North hopped through with a laugh. The others followed closely behind. Galaxy and Bunny jumped through last.

-"So what should we call it? Itchy armpit it is."-

AN: With Jack

Jack blinked as he was thrown into another memory. This one he knew all too well.

The winter spirit coughed and rolled over. Smoke burned his lungs and flames licked at his feet. Jack crawled on all fours keeping as low to the ground and away from the fire as possible. "Conner!" He yelled.

"In here." Jack almost didn't hear the reply. He shifted so he could move through the burning building quicker. Smoldering embers burned the pads of his feet and smoke bothered his nose. The white wolf rushed through the halls of the building towards Conner's voice. He found the assassin and shifted. A heavy cross beam had fallen on Conner's leg and he was stuck underneath it. Jack hurried over and lifted the beam with Conner's help.

"Broken?" Conner asked. Jack nodded. "Dam Templers." The native growled.

"It's your fault; you got us into this mess." Jack grumbled helping Conner up. He put an arm around Jack's shoulder and the winter spirit helped to support him. "You just had to pet that cat, didn't you?"

Conner had somehow pissed a guard off by petting a cat, one thing led to another and they were led into a trap.

"Sorry." Conner mumbled. "Witch way is out?"

"No clue." Jack said. He sniffed trying to find clean air, but only scented more smoke. He coughed up some soot and spit it out with a disgusted look. "Gotta get out of here." He grumbled.

"Don't start smashing walls just yet." Conner said sarcastically. Jack rolled his eyes and started to walk with Conner leaning on him.

"Finding a window would help." The winter spirit spat. The flames were getting a little too close for comfort. The pair turned to go the other way, but a flaming beam fell from the ceiling blocking their path. "Well shit." Jack yelped. Flames circled around them stopping any escape.

"Jack! Fly!" Conner yelled. Jack blinked and looked up. There was a small hole in the roof. He called for the wind and flew out of the building. They crash landed in a snow bank in the forest. Jack sighed at the feeling of the cold. He grabbed handfuls of snow to help the burns on his hands. The winter spirit stood up and looked over to Conner. The elder assassin wasn't moving.

"Conner." Jack asked. He kneeled down beside him and shook his shoulder. Conner didn't move. He listened to the sound of breathing, but there was nothing. "Aww crap." Jack spat. All his first aid training was completely forgotten in his panic. 'How do you treat smoke inhalation?!' He thought. 'Humid air!' Jack hoped that frosted air would work. He propped Conner's mouth open and blew cold air in. The winter spirit started Cardiopulmonary resuscitation. He stopped to check for a pulse. There was one, but it was weak. "Dammit Conner! Breathe!"

As if Conner had heard him the assassin sat straight up. Jack jumped back in surprise. "What happened?" Conner sputtered.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "You almost died. Just keep breathing." Conner opened his mouth to say something, but started to cough up soot. "I gotta get you to a proper doctor."

"Leg." Conner wheezed. Jack nodded and looked at Conner's leg. He carefully pulled off Conner's boot and cut his pant leg. Small chunks of broken bone stuck out of the assassin's leg and splinters of wood were stuck in the flesh. It was obviously broken in multiple places. "How bad is it?"

The winter god frowned. "Pretty bad. I can't do much, but put an ice splint to stop the bones from shifting and causing more pain. Better cold and numb than burning and painful, right?" Conner nodded and Jack went to work on the native's leg. He carefully froze over the wounds. "Let's get you to a proper doctor." The winter god said helping Conner up. The elder assassin winced in pain.

"Wait, before we go, take this." Conner said pulling the amulet out of his pocket and handing it to Jack.

"Conner, I can't take this." Jack said. He tried to hand the necklace back, but Conner refused.

"Yes you can and will." Conner said. "I realized that if I die when you or another assassin wasn't around that the amulet could fall into the Templar's hands. You can keep it safe better than anyone else. There is no one I trust more than you."

Jack blinked as he was pulled out of the memory. He groaned and looked around. His mind was still foggy from the drugs, but he could tell that he was still in the same white room. Pitch and Viddic were gone and was replaced with a squadron of guards.

Something poked his shoulder. Jack looked over to see the barrel of a gun pointed at him. At the trigger was David de Sable. "Get up." He growled. The assassin gave the Templar a dirty look. David snarled and grabbed Jack's hair pulling him out of the animus chair. He stumbled, but caught himself from falling. The winter spirit looked down. He was hand cuffed with his hands in front of him. Then he realized that his weapons were gone, but they had not found his staff and necklace. "Don't try anything assassin." David growled. He grabbed Jack's hood and shoved him towards the guards. They gathered in a formation around the assassin.

The squadron led him out the door with David de sable keeping a firm hold on the assassin. Jack tried to contact the alphas, but the usually busy network was silent. He attempted to form frost on his palms, but couldn't. 'Great. Magic blocking handcuffs.' He thought.

"Bad idea not to bring that staff of yours." David said. Jack could hear the smirk in his voice. "Not that it would have helped."

The guards led him into a large elevator. One of them pushed a button, but his view was blocked so he couldn't see what floor they were going to. Jack could tell that they were going down after the elevator started to move. It was a long ride down, but when the door opened David pushed him out. Jack was really getting tired of being pushed around and was holding back from biting the Templar's head off.

Jack looked around. They were in a grey hallway with unevenly spaced red iron doors. There was a small window on each door, but it was crossed with bars.

"Quindi questo è l'assassino gli anziani hanno paura di? Hes solo un bambino! (So this is the assassin the elders are afraid of? He's just a kid!)" One of the guards whispered to his friend in Italian.

"Lui è probabilmente più pericoloso di quello che sembra. (He's probably more dangerous than he looks)" The other replied.

The unit stopped at the farthest door from the elevator. One of the guards unlocked it and David threw him in. The door shut with a loud thunk. The assassin turned around to see two familiar faces.

AN: Wow that one took forever to type. Not sure why. Here are my favorite things of this year. What are yours?

Band: Woodkid

Song: Wish You Were Here, Pink Floyd

Movie: The Red Baron

Video Game: Five Nights at Freddy's

Board/card game: Cards Against Humanity

Youtuber: Jacksepticeye

YouTube video: Whispering awkward pick up lines (feat. Conner Franta) | Tyler Oakley


	24. Chapter 24

24

AN: Got no excuse for being late this time. My teacher gave us a whole lecture on plagiarism just because one kid used an idea from another book without giving credit. That poor kid got yelled at in front of the whole class for a good 10min or so...

Jack blinked. He could make out two familiar faces in the darkness. "Amelia? Jamie?"

"Jack!"

"Dad!"

The kids hugged Jack tightly around his waist. He stood there awkwardly unable to hug back due to his bonds.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Jack asked crouching down to their eye level.

"No, they didn't hurt us, but they made us go into your memories." Amelia said.

Jack frowned. He hoped they didn't see anything too bad. "What did you see?" He asked.

"We saw you meet Conner! And Paul Revere's ride." Jamie said. "I can't believe you didn't get caught!"

"He was annoying." Jack agreed. He sighed in relief. At least the kids hadn't seen anything bad. The trio sat on the clean concrete floor and talked for a few minutes. The assassin looked around. There were two beds suspended from the wall, one over the other with a thin mattress on each. There was a small alcove where Jack assumed there was a toilet.

Jack got up while the children were playing rock, paper, scissors to look around outside the cell. He looked out through the iron bars. The hall way was completely empty. The assassin was about to turn his attention back to the kids when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Rebecca?"

-"Because you're mine, I walk the line."-

AN: With Wolves, avengers and guardians

"What are we doing waiting around! Let's go!" Tony yelled impatiently. A lot of the wolves barked in agreement.

"We're trying to find exactly where they are so we can get in and out with minimal amount of fighting." Natasha said looking up from her shield phone. "So far we've found the air conditioner and not Jack."

"We normally don't plan; we just go with it and attack." North confessed scratching the back of his neck.

"The alphas have put together a plan, but won't move until Jack gives them the okay." Loki said.

"You speak wolf?" Clint asked surprised.

"Enough to know what they're saying." Look answered. "They can't find Jack."

"But doesn't he have that head radio thing?" Tooth asked.

"That's what's worrying me." Loki said.

"I have a plan!" Tony smirked.

Steve frowned. "It better not be 'I have a plan, attack' crap again." He growled. Suddenly one of the wolves lifted its head and howled. The packs charged into the building. "What are they doing?!"

"Cazzo de merda!" Black Widow spat. "Let's just go."

Tony smirked and flicked his helmet before zooming into the lobby. The wolves had broken off into pairs and were herding the employees into rooms before getting a door slammed in their face. It was deathly quiet for a couple of seconds when a hoard of guards dressed in all black except a yellow striped running down their sides flowed in from every direction.

-"Hello Desmond, go away."-

AN: Back to Jack and kids

"How did you get here?" Rebecca asked. Jack spotted Shaun looking over her shoulder. The pair of assassins were in the cell across the hall.

"Short story, not explaining." Jack said quickly. "What happened to you?"

"Well, we walked in the building and started our shift when some meat ball loving mother fuckers, pardon my French, came at us." Rebecca spat. "They took all our stuff."

"And my glasses!" Shaun piped up. Rebecca laughed and waved her hand in front of the Brits face. Shaun growled and swatted her hand away. "You got a plan?"

"Working on it." The winter god said. "Anyone got a bobby pin or twist tie?" He asked turning to the kids who shook their heads.

"I do." Rebecca said. She disappeared for a second and the bobby pin came sliding across the from under a slot in their door. It slid under his door and Jack picked it up.

"Thanks!" He called. The winter assassin sat on the concrete floor and took of one off his boots. He held the bobby pin between his toes and started to work on the hand cuff lock. Jamie looked over to Amelia and raised an eyebrow. She just smiled and nodded.

Once the cuffs were removed Jack finally had communications with the alphas. He immediately had an onslaught of information come into his head. First he heard the plan, second he heard the avengers and guardians attempting to make a plan.

"It better not be 'I have a plan, attack' crap again." Steve said. Jack knew they weren't going to get anywhere quick and ordered the packs to attack. "What are they doing?!"

The assassin got up and motioned for the kids to too. He froze the door lock solid and smashed it with a punch. The door swung open and Jack looked up and down the hall. Once he was sure it was clear the assassin carefully crept across the hall and did the same to Shaun and Rebecca's door.

"Let's get out of here." Jack said. Rebecca and Shaun stepped out of their cell and looked around. Amelia and Jamie stuck close to Jack.

"How? We have no security cards." Shaun pointed out. Jack smirked and put out his hand. A small flat thin sheet of ice formed in his hand. It was a perfect replica of an Abstergo security card without paint. The group started to head towards the elevator. Jack checked each cell to see if anyone else was imprisoned, but they were all empty.

Jack looked over the control panel and pushed a few buttons before putting the card in the slot. The panel beeped, ejected the card and the doors opened. The assassin let the kids and adults in first before removing the card and stepping in.

"What about your weapons and staff?" Shaun asked.

"I got my staff, but everything else is somewhere." Jack bit his lip. The wolves were doing well in not hurting anyone innocent like the regular employees. A message came through the alphas. "Hey Shaun, they found your glasses."

"Who did?" Rebecca asked.

"The wolves."

"They're here?" Jamie asked with a small smile. Jack nodded.

"So the guards are taken care of then?" Rebecca asked.

"They're working on it." Jack sighed. "When we get off you will be taking the kids and any injured wolves to the assassin hideout." He said to the assassins.

"Dad!" Amelia complained.

"No arguing. I need you to do this. Not only for my peace of mind, but for the packs." Jack tried to convince his daughter. She narrowed her eyes, but nodded.

"Che porta vorresti uscire attraverso? (What door would you like to exit through?)" The elevator asked in Italian. Everyone jumped in surprise.

"Indietro. (Back.)" Jack replied as the back door slid open. The assassin looked down the hall to make sure no one was there before motioning for the others to follow. He unclipped his staff and lengthened it to full length so he would have something to fight with other than his hands. Once they reached the end of the hall Jack pushed the door open and a loud alarm blared.

A red furred wolf poked his head in the door and dropped Shaun's glasses. Diablo barked and looked over his shoulder into the ally way. Shaun picked up his glasses and shooed the slobber off them before putting them on. "Go guys. I'll see you later." Jack said practically pushing them out the door. "Be careful."

The assassin turned back to the hall just as guards started to file in. He lifted his staff to a defensive position. The guards rushed him. Jack smirked as he hit the first two in the neck with the crook and butt of his staff. He swiped the next three in one shot knocking them off their feet and freezing them to the ground. One of the guards tried to sneak away while Jack was busy fighting his comrades, but the winter spirit noticed and threw a sharp ice sickle at the fleeing guard. It lodged into his side and the man fell and didn't get up. The three remaining guards started to back away. Jack raised an eyebrow and froze their feet to the ground and stepped around them on his way to the lobby.

AN: The next chapter might be late due to exams. I seriously hate the person who invented them!


	25. Chapter 25

Alpha 25

AN: I wrote half this chapter with my right (dominate) hand and half with my left (non dominate) hand. I'm trying to learn to write with both. I'm sad to say that my left hand writing looks so much better... The way I write my fics is I write it in a note book then on type it up. It gives me a chance to check things over and rephrase things. There will only be 3-4 chapters left.

Jack flew into the lobby and looked around. The guardians and avengers were split up and fighting guards. Different groups of guards were carrying different weapons accustomed to who they were attacking. A gunshot cracked from one of the upstairs windows overlooking the lobby. 'Snipers, great.' Jack thought. He assumed that the Templar's would have a few on duty and planed ahead. The wolves were combing through the building sniffing out snipers and other hidden threats.

Bunny caught sight of Jack and yelled over to him while fighting the guards. "Nice to see you mate! Mind lending a hand or paw?"

Jack smirked and ran over to help Bunny assessing the guards as he went. There was about 6 of them with swords and 3 with electric rods. The assassin when after the ones with the rods first. He disarmed them and froze their feet to the ground. Next he when after the ones with swords. Bunny was having trouble with injuring them. The guardian of hope wasn't use to hurting living things. Jack on the other hand easily put them down without hesitating.

As soon as one guard was down another would take its place. "Where are all these guys coming from?" Bunny muttered under his breath. Jack heard him and shrugged.

"Have you seen Pitch?" Jack asked as he kicked another guard in the chest.

"No. Not even so much as a nightmare." He yelled over his shoulder before hitting a guard over the head with his boomerang. Jack snarled and hit a stun rod out of one of the guards hand with the crook of his staff before swinging hitting him on the head and freezing the man solid.

Motion out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. The assassin put his staff up in defense as someone swung a sword at him. The sharp metal object took a sliver out of his staff. Jack groaned as a small dull head ache started. The man who attacked him laughed and made no move to attack again before running away.

"Hey!" Jack yelled and ran after him. He didn't register who it was until that moment. It was David De Sable. He snarled and ran faster after the Templar completely forgetting that he could fly.

"Jack!" North called after the white haired spirit, but was completely ignored. Jack disappeared down a hallway and North went to go after him, but his path was blocked by more guards.

Jack followed blindly after the templar. The brown haired man led him into a huge blank white room. It had no doors or windows. Pitch stood in the center of the room smiling and showing his sharp teeth. There was a loud clunk from behind him as the door slid closed. 'Great.' Jack thought.

"I've got you now." Pitch purred.

Jack smirked. "Are you sure?" The assassin muttered and invisibility spell under his breath.

"Where did he go?" David screeched looking around the room for the assassin. Jack smiled. He knew the spell wouldn't last long and ran straight at the templar.

David blinked as Jack Frost suddenly came back in to view and charging straight at him. He threw his arms up to block the staff coming down on his head. The Templar gasped pain as ice and frost spread down his arms to his shoulders. The assassin was about to attack again, but Pitch step in between them giving David enough time to break the ice off and grab his sword.

Pitch didn't give the assassin another chance to attack before he formed a herd of nightmares out of thin air and commanded them to attack. The winter god froze most of hideous creatures with one blast of winter magic in quickly smash the remainders with his trusty staff.

"Impressive." Pitch hummed from behind Jack. Before the assassin could react he felt David sword dig into his arm creating a large deep gash just under his elbow. Jack howled in pain and lashed out like a wild animal at the first thing he saw.

-"I don't want them to be surprised; I want them to be scared."-

AN: with guardians, avengers and some wolves.

"We got to find Jack." Loki said as one of the wolves finished off the last guard. He studied the wolf carefully and noticed a pained expression on his face. It whined and looked up at him with worry filled eyes. The Wolf spoke softly and barely audible bark. "Jack's hurt." Loki translated for the rest of the group.

"How badly?" Tooth asked grabbing Loki by the collar and shaking him. "Do you know?!"

"I don't know!" Loki said worriedly. Tooth let go of his collar. She looked like she was ready to bash someone's head in. The rest of the guardians shared a similar look. The hulk looked over to Ironman and growled.

"Can't the wolves sniff him out?" Tony asked.

-"Volcanoes are zits of the earth."-

AN: Back to Jack!

Jack lunged at David shifting mid leap. His teeth caught the Templar's shoulder and dug into the flesh before meeting bone. David yelled and fell backwards from the force and weight of the wolf on him. The white wolf's claws dug into his chest. The Templar finally managed to get the wolf off him. He quickly got to his feet and backed away keeping an eye on the wolf.

Jack whimpered and shakily stood up. He had landed on his wounded leg. Frost was starting to spread over the area keeping anymore blood from escaping and staining the white fur. Jack couldn't shift back, too much adrenaline and pain was keeping him from it.

Pitch kept a close eye on the guardian as he checked on David. The Templar had a chunk taken from his shoulder and was bleeding quite a lot. "You shouldn't have done that." The nightmare king growled. He reached into his robe and produced a glowing orb. Jack growled at the object. "Oh, so you do know what this is? I'm not surprised. I'm guessing you also know its power."

Jack snarled showing his sharp teeth. He eyed the glowing Apple of Eden. It had to be real, but as far as Jack knew he was in possession of all the pieces of Eden. The white wolf ran at the nightmare king and bit his wrist that was holding the mind controlling Apple. The glowing orb flew from his hand and rolled across the floor. Jack ran and stood defensively in front of the apple.

"Damn dog!" Pitch yelled in anger. He ran at Jack and attacked him with his scythe. The wolf jumped over the blade and quickly shifted back to human. He made a dagger out of ice and countered Pitch's next attack. Jack spun around the back of the nightmare king. He spotted David going for the apple and shot a beam of ice at the Templar's feet.

The ice caught his foot and spread up his leg. Jack laughed and turned to find Pitch. He didn't have much time to react before he knocked him down and went for the kill. Jack gasped and rolled out of the way of the oncoming blade. He rolls onto his feet in one quick fluid motion.

Pitch circled around the winter god trying to get a better angle to get the apple. David was still pinned by the growing ice that his spread to his other leg and reached his upper thigh. The nightmare king suddenly attacked. He swung low with his scythe. Jack blocked with his ice dagger, but it shattered into a million pieces. The scythe stabbed into his side just above his hip. Jack yelled in pain and a burst of ice sent Pitch flying. He clamped a hand over the wound and quickly froze it over. He focused on not letting his wolf side take over.

AN: I'm officially addicted to Hetalia... It makes geography and history interesting... Finally started to actually use my Tumblr. I gotta say it's pretty funny some of the stuff that's on there, omg. Not fit for school... I got a snow day!


	26. Chapter 26

Alpha 26

"Found it!" Steve yelled. The avengers and guardians were spread out across the floor looking for any sign of Jack. The avengers and guardians quickly found Steve and looked around. They were in a long white hallway, with windows down the right side and no doors on the left.

"Are you sure? There's nothing here." Tony pointed out. Steve's smirked and tap the wall.

"There is a room here. If you listen you can hear the fighting." Steve explained.

"Hulk, smash it!" Tony commanded. The Hulk smiled and picked up his fist and punched the wall. Suddenly wolves burst out of nowhere and ran into the room in front of the others.

Tony spotted Jack hunched over with red ice on his arm and side. Pitch and the Templar was froze to the ground, but trying to get out. David had a small pool of blood spreading from under his shoulder. The wolves rushed to their Alpha side.

Pitch finally broke from the ice with a snarl. He looked to the guardians then over to the avengers and back to Jack. The nightmare King flicked his wrist and formed pitch black sand wolves.

"Really? Wolves? You can't think of something more original?" Jack said with a cough. Pitch narrowed his eyes and pointed at the winter god. The nightmare wolves rushed forward to attack Jack, but the assassin's wolves met them instead. Jack's wolves had no problem taking the imposters down with sharp teeth and claws.

The avengers and guardians quickly jumped into the fight stepping between the nightmare wolves and Jack. Thor and Loki thought their way to their younger brother. Once they were at his side they could see how bad Jack was really hurt. They tried their best to keep the wolves at bay, but Jack was still doing a lot of fighting and they could see he was weakening.

"Are you okay Jack?" Loki asked kicking a nightmare wolf in the jaw.

"Just peachy." Jack grumbled. Thor and Loki both raised an eyebrow. "Really guys, I'm fine. It's just a scratch." He lied. "I'll patch it up later."

"Does it hurt?" Thor asked.

"Gee I don't know!" Jack growled annoyed. He remembered the Apple and quickly looked around for the glowing orb. It was still in the same place in the corner of the room. David was still reaching for it but the ice had reached his shoulders. The winter assassin called the wind and took off. He flew high above the battlefield out of reach of any of the nightmare wolves.

Jack landed beside the orb and picked it up. He whistled loudly and called for Ipsum. The Wolf turned and looked at him. Jack through the Apple across the room where Ipsum caught it in his mouth and ran out the hole the hulk made in the wall. He looked back down to David. The ice has grown over his hand and spread across the floor. The Templar was completely encased.

Pitch's nightmare wolves' numbers quickly fell and he was unable to make more. The avengers and guardians stood back and watched as Jack's wolves circled around the nightmare wolves and Pitch. They'd lost sight of Jack until they spotted a pure white wolf amongst the others. The night mare wolves kept their head down in submission.

With a single flick of his tail frost spread like wild fire and crept up the nightmare wolves legs freezing them solid and shattered from the intense cold. Jack shifted, standing right in front of Pitch looking directly into his golden eyes. "You're done Pitch." He snarled.

The guardians and avengers step forward in approval. Pitch looked over the group was fearful eyes. He quickly gathered his shadows and vanished into thin air.

"Where'd he go?!" Clint asked loading another arrow.

"Gone for now." North said putting his sword away and relaxing.

"He won't be back for a while." Tooth said trying to calm down the avengers.

"But shouldn't we imprisoned him or kill him or something?" Natasha asked.

"You can't kill fear." Jack said with a smirk. "North, you got a first aid kit around here somewhere?"

"There was one out in the hall on the wall. I'll grab it." Bunny said before hopping out of the room. He came back with the kit in his hand and handed it to Jack. The assassin thanked him and sat on the ground looking through the kit for what he needed. He easily found what he needed and started to melt the ice off his side.

"Shouldn't your blood heal that?" Banner asked.

"No. It only heals others, not me." Jack explained will disinfecting his wound. He grabbed the needle and started to stitch his side back together. The avengers and guardians stood and watched in amazement at Jack's needle work. Once he was done with his side he started on his arm. The arm was the easier one out of the two and took little time to sew. The assassin put everything back into the kit and handed it back to Bunny. "Thanks."

"No problem mate." Bunny stuttered.

"Where did all the wolves go?" Natasha asked noticing they were gone.

"They're at the assassin bureau. Jamie and Amelia are there too." Jack answered.

"Where's that?" Tony asked.

"Sorry can't tell you." Jack smiled innocently. "Assassins only."

"So you can tell Clint and Nat then?" Tony smirked.

"They maybe assassins, but they're not assassins." Jack said as they headed out of the building. "That sounded better in my head. Any way, I need to check on the packs and get Jamie home. Do his parents know he's gone?"

"Yes, the local police made up something." Steve said. "We can take him home if you'd like?"

"No it's fine. I'll meet up with you later." Jack said as they walked out the front door. Police had surrounded the building and had weapons drawn as they exited. The cops quickly lowered their weapons as they saw the avengers. They split to let them pass. No one asked questions or batted and eye.

A loud conversation caught Jacks attention. Three people were standing next to the building. One was tall and blond; the other two were shorter and looked identical except ones hair was a darker shade of mahogany. Jack assumed they were twins or at least brothers. All three had weird curls sticking out of their hair.

"Sorry about that dudes." The blond one said. "I'm not sure why they acted out like that, but it was wicked cool!"

"You better be sorry." The darker haired brother growled. He has an Italian accent. He looked down to his shorter sibling before looking back to the blond. "You hamburger loving idiots need to keep your 'heroes' under control!"

"Oh Lovi, you need to be more kind." The shorter one said with a smile. "We accept your apology, but please do not let it happen again."

"Of course." The blond said with a charming smile. "You guys got any pizza around here? I'm starving bro!"

"Jack? Hey! Jack!" Tony yelled waving a hand in front of his face. Jack blinked and looked over to the armored man.

"What?" He asked.

"We'll meet you at my tower." Tony said. The assassin nodded and watched the avengers and guardians walk off. He called the wind and flew to the coliseum. He found the entrance and flew into the main hall.

Wolves were everywhere with a few assassins among them. Jack spotted Amelia and Jamie running towards him and they jumped into his arms.

"Daddy! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Amelia asked quickly.

"No I'm fine." Jack lied. He set the kids back down. "We need to get you home." He said to Jamie.

"Aww! Do I have to?" Jamie complained.

"Yes." Jack sighed. "What would your parents think?"

"Yeah I guess so..." Jamie trailed off.

"I need to check on some wolves." Jack said. Amelia and Jamie nodded and went back over to the pups. The assassin called the alphas forward to get reports on the battle. The alphas reported that there were no deaths among the packs or serious injuries. Jack was relived. They got lucky this time.

The assassin dismissed the alphas and walked back over to Jamie and Amelia. As he walked he noticed that the packs were mingling a lot more. He was happy that the wolves were getting along better and not at each other's throats. "Okay guys time to head home." He said reaching the kids. The wolves would start the trip back to their territory soon as well with Heimdall's help.

-"Sometimes you gotta run, before you can walk."-

"We'll be back with the first snow fall." Jack smiled.

"Then we can play and have fun for months!" Amelia jumped up and down with excitement.

"You better." Jamie joked. "I better go inside. Mom will be mad." He smiled and ran off into his house.

Jack turned to Amelia. "Piggy back?" Amelia nodded and the winter god bent down and she climbed onto his back. "Hang on." He said before taking off into the sky.

AN: DONE! Finally! Ugh, not the best ending ever, but meh. /p>


End file.
